When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: To every man she was perfect.To every woman he was desired.She was the good girl of the school.He was a bad boy. Her friend told her she was crazy not to want him and she said she could do better. But sometimes one bad boy can change a good girl forever.
1. Chapter 1: Differences

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Intro: Differences

A/N: This is my first shot at doing a SasuHina that doesn't include ninja activities. Please no Flaming! I am not a friggin Barbeque!

Into:

Many men thought nineteen-year-old Hyuuga Hinata to be the perfect girl. She was everything a man could want. Hinata was intelligent, caring, and was always ready to listen to her friends' problems. In High School she was at top of her class. Every boy in at the school wanted her and she dated a few, but being shy she never got too serious with her relationships.

Hinata was the daughter of a wealthy Business Head. Hyuga Incorperated was a multnational business that dealt with computer engineering but then became interested in bio-technilogical advances when Hiashi's wife became sick. Although their technology extended her life she eventually died.

Hinata and her sister Hinabi were heartbroken when their mother died and her father tried to commit suicide. The business lost money due to Hiashi's grief. Hiashi eventually got back to normal but was never the same caring father as before. He was quick to lash out at his daughters for anything less than perfection.

Hinata was always sure to please her father so that she would not be yelled at. A few times he would actually be compassionate to his children and would take them out for family time. Hinata grew up loving her life and eveything in except her mothers death. On the aniversary of her death she and her family would always spend the day away from the office building and paying respect to the woman they loved.

When Hinata turned eighteen her father told her that it was time she started to learn to take over for him. Hinata had always been afraid of running the company. She thought that she would make the wrong descions and everyone would hate her, but she was determined to do her best.

Her father was going to send her to the best business school he could think of. It was all the way in Tokyo. Hinata and Hanabi were sad that Hinata was leaving Hong Kong but Hinata had promised Hanabi she would visit during her first break. She hugged her father and then boarded the plane that would take her to the neighboring country.

During Hinata's first year she made many new friends but still remained shy around the opposite gender. She had her eyes set on the colleges star Basketball player, Naruto Uzumaki. They had talked but they wern't dating. When the first term ended she went back to Hong Kong to get first hand experience from her father on running the huge industrial empire. Hiashi was proud of his daughter after her first year and was sad to see her go back, but knew she had to finish her education and training before becoming president.

Sasuke Uchiha, age 21 was the perfect boy in different ways. Sure he had looks and a body that made girls sigh and gaze at him dreamily, but he was also dark and mysterious. This feature about him drew them in more than his looks. A few people knew about his troubled childhood and spread it around as gossip until it became a mixed story.

Some people would say that Sasuke at the age of six murdered his whole family except his twin brother and killed the police who came to investigate. Others said it was both Sasuke and Itachi who slaughter their parents and the police. Few people besides Sasuke, Itachi, and the police actually knew the truth. Yes, their parents were murdered when they were six but they weren't the ones who did it. The killer was never caught so the rumor about the boys continued to spread.

Sasuke and Itachi had no one after their parents death. When they were put into the orphanage they refused to be spilt into seperate families. The brothers didnt form any friendships with the other children because they knew the pain of loss. They were adopted by a couple at the age of eight. Even when they were in the new family which consisted of a girl two years older than them they still refused to acknowledge her unless it was important.

During school the boys behaved as politley as they could without talking to other students. They were praised for their prodilogical minds and were even bumped up a grade because of there high test scores. During their high school years the innosence they had growing up left them. Both of them were annoyed by the many girls who chased after them. They often refused to acknowledge the squealing fan girls and dated very few. Their relationships never lasted more than two weeks. to the twins girls only had one purpose and once it was fufilled it was time to move on to the next.

They graduated from high school leaving behind many bitter and broken hearts. This didnt affect them though. It seem as if nothing affected them, that was untill tragedy struck their lives again. It was during their nineteenth birthday. Thier sister had been walking home from work. She was kidnaped and held ransom for three days. On the third day the kidnappers killed her after recieving the money.

The brothers cried for days. They had never let her know how much she meant to them and now they never could. The three kidnappers where known criminals and put on death row. Sasuke and Itachi were at their execution but got no pleasure watching the murders die. After her death they broke away from everything. No one could break through their shell. They began to hate everything about life. The only thing that kept them alive were each other. They entered the same college hoping to major in different but symbiotic roles. Sasuke was studying bussiness and leadership while Itachi was working on accounting and computer technology.

During their first two years the boys went through the same problem with girls as they had during High School. They decided that they would get one girl in order to keep the rest away. Itachi had found a girl who was tolerable but Sasuke was very picky and still hadn't found a decoy girlfriend. Now their third year of college was starting and Sasuke was dreading the return of the females chasing after him.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 2: Meetings

Since I got such an awesome response for the first chapterI decided to upload the second.

Special Thanks goes out to Bullwinkle's Lady and my friends for helping me edit the first chapter.

I would also like to thank lex07gaara and darkangel017 for beings the first two that reviewed my story.

I would also like to give a bigger thanks to lex07gaara for putting my story on both his/hers alert/favorites list.

FinallyI would like to thank mac2, winterkaguya, and AutumnRenovatio for putting this story on their alert list

* * *

Sasuke had been driving to the college when he spotted a girl walking on the side walk. She had long purple hair and white eyes. She was wearing a skirt that came a few inches past her knees and a jacket that covered her torso and arms. The girl perked Sasuke's interest but he didn't want another fan girl so he continued to drive. 

Sasuke pulled into the Colleges lot and got out of his Audit TT. He heard squealing coming from behind him and hurriedly got his bag and laptop out from the back of his vehicle. When he turned around the girls were a few meters behind him. Sasuke turned towards the building until he heard the roar of an engine.

_That would be Itachi_ Sasuke thought to himself as his twin swerved his silver Ford Mustang Saleen into the parking spot next to his. "What up Nii-san?" Itachi said monotonously. Sasuke looked at his older twin and shrugged. "Itachi!" a high pitched feminine voice said from the car.

"Come on Karin. We have to get to the assembly." Itachi said grabbing his stuff and walking towards the building. The female got out and ran towards her boyfriend. Karin was twenty-two and this was her last year at the college. She had dark red hair that she wore short on one side and long on the other. Her usual attire consisted of a skimpy short skirt that came within one inch of the schools regulation along with a tight short-sleeved shirt that showed the form of her medium-sized breast.

Sasuke had run ahead of his brother waving a short farewell and made it to the school's auditorium before his girls could flock him with requests to date him. He knew he was early when he saw that the room only had fifty or so more people inside. Rather than go outside and face the girls he decided to sit in the middle section where he would have a good view of the stage and be able to listen to the Dean's speech.

Sasuke took out his laptop and began to search for local businesses that he could intern at during the year. For the past two years he had been to five different businesses and interned at them all until he decided he needed to move on. Sasuke was so absorbed in his work that he didn't acknowledge the fact that someone was sitting next to him.

"Um………excuse me, but what are you looking for?" a females voice called out to him. Sasuke lifted his head up to tell her to go away but stopped when he saw it was the girl he had seen walking. She was sitting next to him leaning over to look at his screen and once he lifted his head she pulled back. "I'm looking for local businesses to intern at." Sasuke replied before turning back to his work. The girl sat quietly as the auditorium began to fill up.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, by the way." The girl introduced her self holding out her hand. Sasuke looked at her confused. She wasn't like the other girls that he had come to known. She was different. She didn't swoon over him or try to flirt with him either. He took her hand and shook it firmly. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." He returned the introduction.

The dean came onto the stage and the students immediately quieted down, except for a few whispered conversations here and there. Sasuke closed his laptop and put it into its case.

"Welcome back to all of our returning students and Greetings to all of our freshmen!" Dean Sarutobi greeted them. He was a joyous old man who was strict at times but could also be laid back on some issues.

The dean went on explaining new rules and regulations, and also telling the students about the new technology wing that had been added over the summer. The whole presentation took two hours to complete. The students were dismissed to go to their lockers and then on to their classes. Sasuke and Itachi had the same class which was Advance Business Studies and Communication. They decided not to stop at their lockers fearing the fans. They choose seats in the back of the room so that they could continue to plan out their perfect business without getting caught.

Sasuke was looking at building designs while Itachi was calculating costs. The other students filed into the room after the Professor came in. Shikaku Nara was known as the Problem Wizard because there was no problem he couldn't solve. He liked his students in general but had a special place for overachievers.

When Hinata learned that she would be in his class, she was a little bit frightened because of the rumors she had heard from students that had failed his class. Her schedule had been changed at the last moment and now she was ten minutes late. She knocked on the door and opened it when she hears "Come in".

Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Hinata walk into the classroom. She handed some forms to the Professor and they talked in hushed tones before he nodded. "Ok listen up. This is Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hong Kong's very own Hiashi Hyuga. Now just because she comes from a wealthy family I don't want you to treat her any differently than you would your fellow students."

Hinata's eyes roamed over the class until they landed on Sasuke's. She gave him a small wave and bee lined toward the empty space in the row in front of him when Shikaku told her to grab a seat. Shikaku told them to open their business books and read about why communication is important in a partnership business.

Hinata turned around to look at Sasuke and smiled. He looked at her and nodded. This would be the beginning of a complicated friendship.

* * *

Please Review 


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Feelings

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 3: Friends and Feelings

After class Hinata went to find her three closest friends. Ino Yamanaka who was Naruto's girlfriend and co-captain of the cheerleading squad was sitting closet to the window. TenTen who dated the Science Genius Neji Hyuga, a very distant cousin of Hinata sat next to her. Then finally Sakura Haruno who was Sasuke's biggest stalker was across from TenTen. The three girls in question were currently at the school's café lounge drinking tea and chatting about the first day of school.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Hinata said sitting in the available seat next to TenTen. "Nothing much Hina-chan." TenTen sighed. "Haruno is going over her latest "Get Sasuke to ask me to be his girlfriend" scheme." Ino informed the Hyuga. Sakura looked at her friends in disbelief.

"I can't believe you don't think I can get Sasuke. We are the same age and I am the most attractive girl in the school!" The pink haired girl cried out causing people around them to stare. "We never said you weren't attractive Sa-ku-ra." Ino countered putting an emphasis on each syllable.

The two friends started a glaring contest which could have turned ugly if a certain Basketball player hadn't shown up. "Hey baby, why the angry face" Naruto said as he walked over to the women. "Good morning ladies" he greeted pulling a chair from a nearby table up to their table. Hinata instantly started to blush. It was common knowledge to the girls that Hinata liked

Naruto, but he was off limits. Hinata didn't want to hurt Ino so she never made an advance on Naruto.

"Say Naruto," Sakura began. He looked at her with a curious look. "Yea Sakura?" "You hang out with Sasuke and Itachi don't you?" she asked taking a sip of her tea. Naruto instantly frowned. "No Sakura I will not help **try **to get a date with Sasuke. Sakura frowned and glared at the blond.

"Ouch you got burned." TenTen laugh at Sakura. They all noted how Naruto had said "try" because like them he knew that Sasuke would never go out with Sakura. Suddenly Hinata's phone started to vibrate. "Sorry guys but I have to take this." She said before going outside.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Hinata"_

"_Kiba! It's so nice to hear from you. How is Australia?"_

"_Not bad. Hana and I are studying the wild dingo in its natural habitat."_

"_That sounds really exciting. You will be sure to send me pictures right?"_

"_Of course, anything for my little Hina-hime."_

"_Thanks Kiba. You're the best."_

"_Don't you it."_

"_Well I got to go now, but I'll call you later ok."_

"_It's a phone date then Hinata."_

"_Bye."_

"_Later."_

Hinata went back inside to say goodbye to her friends. When she left she decided to go to the library to do some research for a project Mr. Nara had assigned them. They were to pick one the world's biggest business and do a time line with a supporting essay. Hinata could've chosen to do hers on the Hyuga Corporation but she wanted a challenge and chose Sony.

When she got to the Library she was surprised to see Sasuke and Itachi there. The twins were hard at work. She could tell because their eyes were entirely focused on their computer screens and their fingers were a blur as they typed different words. Sasuke had his black notebook open and plugged into the desktop PC. Hinata decided not to bother them and went to the computer farthest away from them.

Once she had everything powered on set up she began the research. The project wasn't due till next month but she wanted a head start on it. Hinata was content in her studying and had gotten lots of good facts about Sony. She heard the bell for next class and quickly saved her data to her flash drive.

Her next class was Computer Programing. Hinata was glad that TenTen hadn't decided to drop the class because then she would be alone, or so she thought. Hinata had never noticed Itachi took the same class until he walked into the room and sat at his computer. TenTen came in and sat next to Hinata.

"Hey TenTen, did you know that Itachi Uchiha was in our class?" Hinata whispered to the brunette. "Yea, he was in the class last year and the year before that. But now he's in the high honors course." TenTen responded. Hinata looked at her curiously. "If he is a High Honors student why is he in here now?" TenTen shook her head. "Beats me, why don't you go ask him?"

Hinata blushed at the thought of approaching the older man. TenTen started laughing. "I was only kidding Hinata. Lighten up, ok." Hinata nodded and began to do the assignment that was written on the huge black board in front. She never even noticed it was there. The teacher's computer at the front stayed unoccupied the whole class period.

Whispers started around the class. Everyone wanted to know where the professor was. Then Itachi stood up and went to the front of the class. Turning around slowly his eyes passed over all the other people in the room. "You know, I think that you are all pathetic." The schools on a budget and couldn't afford to hire a teacher for you, so as a favor to them I have decided to teach you.

Everyone stared at the man. "Now if you have any questions about the work state them now, otherwise shut the hell up!" he exclaimed. "I'm a student not a professional teacher so I can do things to you on a peer level and with teacher status. In this room I decide your fate. Get on my wrong side and you will be out of this establishment faster then you can say "help"."

The class just continued to stare. "Now since I can be almost absolutely sure that none of you completed making the program and running it I will be assigning you extra homework. Create the program, save it to a flash drive and bring it in. also I want you to write down each command line in perfect order to be handed in tomorrow." He informed his "students" as the bell rang.

Hinata gathered up her materials and was walking out of the class with TenTen when Itachi called her back. "Miss Hyuga, will you come here for a moment." Hinata looked at TenTen who mouthed "I'll be waiting". Turning back into the room Hinata walked over to the front desk and leaned against it. "Yes, Itachi what do you want."

Obsidian eyes met her own. "I would like to know what you think of my brother." This was the last thing that she was expecting from the man. Hinata faltered in her answer. "I think that he is a very intelligent man. She responded as simply as she could. Itachi nodded before shooing her away with his hand. "That is all."

Hinata power walked out of the room as fast as she could before he could ask her anything else. When she met up with TenTen she was breathless from not breathing while she walked. "So what did he ask you?" the curious female asked her friend. Hinata looked up with a breathless smile. "He wanted to know what I think of his brother."

TenTen started to squeal and muffled it with her hands. "Come on we have to tell Ino and Sakura." Grabbing Hinata's wrist TenTen dragged the girl along the halls. She quickly text the other to women to meet her in the girls bathroom. When they arrived TenTen described the event to them exaggerating everything.

When the story was done Sakura looked at Hinata with a foreign look. "So how do you really feel about Sasuke-kun?" Hinata could tell she was in dangerous territory. If she said something insulting then Sakura would get in her face, but if she said something to positive then Sakura might take it the wrong way. "Exactly what I told Itachi. I think that Sasuke is an intelligent man." That's all. Sakura continued to stare at her before shrugging her shoulders. "Ok then we needs to get going. I have a "study date" with Naruto and I want to get everything in order. Ino informed her friends.

They decided that they would go to the mall that weekend seeing how tomorrow was Friday and they would likely be stuck doing homework all night. Hinata walked down the hallway towards the final class of the day. Since it was the first day of the school they would only be in for half the day.

Music had always been an enjoyable activity for Hinata and she had always loved the piano so that is why she was the school's pianist for the choir. When she walked in she saw everyone greeting each other and reminiscing about last year's concert that they had held and how they won second place at a singing competition.

Orochimaru, the music director was a very strange individual. He had a pale complexion that never tanned no matter how long he was sun and an abnormally long tongue. He was in the Guinness Book of World Records for having four inch long two and a half inch thick tongue. He loved his music and the sounds he could make without the aid of computers.

He was on stage trying to quiet everyone down. He began calling out the names of students and would occasionally slide his tongue out when ever he called someone's name. When he got to the bottom Hinata couldn't believe the name he called out next. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said with a hiss as his tongue caressed his lips.

Hinata turned her head left and right to find the Uchiha but she didn't see him. Orochimaru looked up. "Uchiha Sasuke, I do hate tardiness." "I'm not tardy; I was just tying my sneakers." Sasuke's voice came from the front row. Hinata instantly stood up to find him. Who knew that an Uchiha could sing?

End

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter.

I'm going to start responding to the reviews in story at the end of each chapter because it is simpler to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Choir Singer and Chauffer

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 4: Choir Singer and Chauffer

Yea, time to answer review/questions for the last chapter

darkaura132; Q: Is it going to be a sasuhinaita love triangle? 

SasukeUchiha911; A: I don't know yet.

lex07gaara; Review: Your AWESOME! thanks for updating... Go SasukeUchiha911!Go SasukeUchiha911!Go SasukeUchiha911! I hope you would write somemore... heheheheheh I will continue supporting you! oh greatone... ( I am a Fan and the #1 in fact ) anyway... Go SasukeUchiha911!Go SasukeUchiha911!Go SasukeUchiha911!

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Thx for all the cheering and support.

Siie-Chan; Review: This sounds like a interesting story; it's very good so far I think:P You write very well, and the plotting seems well done too. I'm sorry I can't find much more to comment on right now, my head is completely empty :') Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next chapter Good luck with your writing :)

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Thank you

ItaFearMe; Review: Yay! another chapter.  
Well I loved it.  
I'm so glad you updated.  
Update soon

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Thank you I will try to update every other day or so.

winterkaguya; Review: wow...who knew sasuke could sing? i wonder if itachi knew how to sing as well? hehehee...

update soon

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Yes it surprised me as well that he could sing.

Well that's all the reviews on with the story.

* * *

Hinata couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was in the schools choir. He seemed like the type who would rather stay on his computer planning intricate designs than sing. But here he was in the schools auditorium. "Ms. Hyuga, to the piano if you please." The director said.

Hinata hurried towards the piano and began warming up. "This first meeting is to just get the vocalization levels of everyone measured. Orochimaru would call everyone up and tell them notes to sing out before assigning them to areas where they would stand when they sung at concerts and performances.

Soon it was Sasuke's turn and he handed her a piece of paper before walking over to Orochimaru. They held a whispered conversation before Orochimaru nodded. Hinata opened the folded paper and read the song that was written down on it. Hinata began the intro to the song. While Sasuke stood on the stage. When she got to the beginning of the first verse Sasuke burst out singing with a singing voice she could only describe as beautiful.

I'm So Glad...

I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are..  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing...

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby 

Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turned My Life Around,  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I've Ever Known,  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows 

You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You...

He finished the last verse in a whisper. The whole auditorium burst out in applause, whistles, and demands for an encore. Sasuke looked at them as if he had better things to do. Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sasuke Uchiha could sing. "Perfect! Sasuke, you will be our lead singer!" Orochimaru exclaimed as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "Ok, whatever." Sasuke walked off to the end of the stage and stopped next to Hinata. "You messed up on seven notes. I could help you play better if you want." He said to her. Hinata's first reaction was anger when he told her she messed up but when he offered to help she was speechless. So instead of talking she just nodded.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful after that. Everyone was assigned to their spots and given the first three songs to practice singing. When the final bell rang Sasuke waited for Hinata by the door. "So when is a good time for us to practice?" he asked as they walked around the campus. "I didn't know you played the piano, Sasuke." Hinata replied as she tried to think of any free time she might have.

"I prefer the guitar and drums but my mom made Itachi and me practice the piano when we were young and it stayed with me until I was fifteen." Sasuke said looking up at the blue sky. Hinata Stared at him and let out a sigh. "How about Monday during our free period?" she suggested. Sasuke looked at her and shrugged. "Ok."

Hinata giggled. "Don't you ever smile?" she inquired. Sasuke looked at her again with a "is that a serious question" kind of look. This caused her to giggle even more. This caused people around them to look with curiosity. Someone, and not just anyone a girl, was walking with Sasuke Uchiha and giggling.

"Hey, if I smile for you will you stop giggling." Sasuke said pulling Hinata towards his car. She just nodded. Sasuke quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching before taking a deep breath. Hinata saw Sasuke smile and it made her smile and soon both young adults were 

smiling at each other. To a passer by it might look as if they were a couple with the smiles they gave each other. Suddenly Sasuke stopped smiling and got into his car. He opened the other door and looked expectantly at Hinata. "Get in. I'll drive you where you want to go."

Hinata nodded and put her stuff into the back of his car. "I'm meeting a friend of mines at Loran's Café." Sasuke nodded before starting his car up. He pulled out of the lot at seventy-five mph, narrowly missing a passing car. "Sasuke I think that you should slow down." Hinata suggested as Sasuke turned onto a freeway and sped up.

"Sorry but I got things to do and I don't want either of us to be late." He said swerving lane to lane. He was easily doing over a hundred but showed no intention of slowing down. Hinata was scared for her life and quickly put on her seat belt. Sasuke looked at her with a smirk. "We aren't going to crash." He assured her. "Well you know "safety first" and "better safe than sorry" and all that stuff. She said blushing.

They made it to the small restaurant in fifteen minutes. When they stopped Sasuke gave Hinata a small business card. "What is this?" She said reading it. "That's my calling card. If you ever need a ride or just want to talk. Give me a ring." Sasuke replied. Hinata got her stuff and stepped out of the vehicle. "Thank you." She whispered. "Hn. No problem" he replied before speeding off.

Hinata turned around and walked into the café with a smile on her face. _Wow my very own chauffer. The girls are going to flip._

End.

* * *

Song: All my Life by K-C & Jojo

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura's Plan

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 5: Sakura's Plan

A/N: Wow I want expecting so many reviews. Thank you all

darkaura132; Q: nice. ch. too bad it was so short. anyways, update soon!

SasukeUchiha911; A: yea sorry about shortness but I was going through a sort of writers block.

lex07gaara; Review: like this Chappter so much... Please don't make Fangirls(of Sasuke)hurt Hina-Chan please... anyway... thanks for all your help in making my story( that doesn't have any title yet) improve thanks so much! your fan - Lex

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: well sakura is his only main fangirl and being her she will do **anything **to get sasuke

ItaFearMe; Review: -- wow that was fast.  
but okay you updated quick.  
Well this chapter is great and I love the ending.  
A personal chauffer. Yeah that was nice of him.  
Yesh the update a success!  
Now waiting for the next one.

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: He wants to get to know her better without her suspecting he likes her.

winterkaguya; Review: hehehehe...it seemed that sasuke is beginning to accept hinata huh?? but at the same time, trying to keep his macho cool look...sigh

men!

update soon!

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Well he cant risk itachi making fun of him and he dosnt want to hurt himself.

kawaiiitahina123; Review: Well written. The thought of Itachi playing the piano is kinda funny.

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: thx. I think itachi could be a good pianist.

When-Plushies-Attack; Review: Cute story Im pretty sure I read another of yours but I cant remember but anyway keep up the good work!

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: ok im just glad you r reading this story.

mac2; Review/Question: Oh no, Orochimaru is in the house. I was laughing when he had tears rolling down his face after Sasuke's solo. Is he going to have a larger role in this?

SasukeUchiha911; Reply/Answer: Yes he will but it wont be pretty.

Truyasha; Review/Question: Umm...wow, just wow lol.

Who knew he could sing, and sing one of my favorite songs no less. You sir, are amazing lol.

On a serious note, do you think you should really have Hinata tell the girls about it? I mean, with Sakura there you know she's going to plot something regardless of being her friend. I sense some Sakura-bashing is afoot by some of your other readers...

SasukeUchiha911; Reply/Answer: wow that song is one of my favs as well. As for the question of course she is going to tell her friends because she dosnt like Sasuke the way sakura does and she wants to help her friend. 

Wow I'm going to start putting these at the end of the chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been given something that Sakura would kill for. Ironically it was Sakura she was meeting. When she walked into the Café the first thing she noticed was that the pink-haired girl was at the window staring out to where Sasuke had just sped off. "Hey Sakura." Hinata greeted. Sakura turned her head and rushed toward the smaller female.

"That was Sasuke's car you just got out of tell me everything that happened." Sakura said frantically. Hinata told the girl what had occurred while in the car. Sakura got a sudden gleam in her eye that stated she had come up with another plan. She smiled devilishly at Hinata. "Do you know what this means Hinata?" Hinata knew but shook her head. "This is a sign from the gods. You were sent here to help me get Sasuke-kun to be my boyfriend.

Hinata just looked at her. "Uh-huh. What ever you say Sakura." Sakura looked at her. "He gave you his calling card right?" Hinata nodded. "Ok call him up and ask he these very specific questions." Sakura outlined her plan and Hinata dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Sasuke. It's me Hinata."_

"_Sup Hinata. What do you ne- I mean want?"_

Hinata giggled at his attempt to change his sentence. Sakura took the giggle as something else and glared at Hinata.

"_Well I was wondering if there were limitations to the calling card."_

"_Hmmm. Limitations? Like what?"_

"_Like if I have a friend with me would you allow them to ride with us?"_

There was a pause that Hinata could only describe as Sasuke thinking.

"_I guess they could. Why do you ask?"_

"_Weeellll. The friend that I came to meet doesn't have a ride and I was wondering if you could pick us up after we are done with our errands."_

"_Errands?"_

"_Yea. We are going to walk to a hair salon a few blocks from here and I was wondering if you would pick us up after we are done?"_

"_Sure. Just call me when you are ready ok."_

"_Ok. Bye-bye Sasuke."_

"_Later Hinata."_

Hinata hung up the phone and gave Sakura a thumbs up. The plan had worked. "Yes thank-you so much Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed reaching over the small table to hug her friend. "Sakura…..I…can't breath." Hinata gasped. Sakura let her go and smiled. "Ok Hinata lets go and get our hair done." The friends nodded to each other and left the café.

The streets were busy and it took twice as long as it should have to reach the salon. Even though they were late Sakura was still happy. Nothing could mess up her plan. Hinata sat in the chair next to Sakura as the stylists started to wash their hair. Hinata closed her eyes and began to think of Naruto. His broad shoulders and beautiful cerulean eyes. The way his lips always looked lush.

Sakura was having a conversation with her stylist while Hinata daydreamed of her crush. "Hinata. Hinata. Yo Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata was instantly woken from her dream. "Yes." "I was asking you if you want to get a manicure as well." Sakura said. Hinata nodded and felt a tug on her hair as it was being dried out. "Ok then." Sakura said smiling.

The stylist began to cut Hinata's hair. Hinata never like her hair past the middle of her back and preferred that it came to the base of her neck. Sakura on the other hand wanted a perm because she like her hair curly and thought that it would make her more attractable to Sasuke. After their hair was done the two friends walked down the street to the nail salon.

They didn't have an appointment so they had to wait until there was an open seat. When one presented it self Hinata let Sakura go before her because she was a good friend and that's what friends do for each other. Sakura got small fan designs on her nails which were painted black. The small fans were red on top and white on bottom. It took forty-five minutes for the manicure and another twenty-five minutes for the nail paint to dry.

When Hinata went up she got a simple design of flowers on her nails along with the manicure. After both girls were done Sakura decided that it was time to call Sasuke, or as she put it "My future boyfriend" Hinata took out her phone and hit the redial button.

The phone was barely done with the first ring when Sasuke answered

"_Hey Hinata. You ready for me to pick you up?"_

"_Of course Sasuke. But I have a question for you first."_

Hinata looked at Sakura who was flirting with some guy that had approached them.

"_Ok then, ask away."_

"_Why did you offer to be a chauffer for me?"_

She heard a sigh come from the other line and knew that Sasuke hadn't been expecting her to ask that.

"_Hmmm. I guess it was because I saw you walking to school. I just guessed that you didn't have a car. I didn't want anything to happen to you while you walked so I just thought I could drive __you places. Also if something were to happen to you while you walked then the school wouldn't have a pianist to help me shine."_

Hinata had been feeling good until he said that last sentence. How dare he say that she was only there to let him shine?! The nerve of that Uchiha! She gathered herself and returned to the conversation.

"_Oh. Ok then come pick us up then we are at One Stop Nails."_

"_Will do Hinata."_

Hinata closed the phone and smiled. Sasuke was going to get everything he deserved once he picked her and Sakura up. The two of them waited for twenty minutes before he drove speeding down the street. He rolled down the window and looked at Sakura in surprise.

"Hey girls. Need a ride?" he greeted quickly hiding his surprise. Hinata opened the door and got into the back seat while Sakura took the passenger side. "Drop me off at my apartment first Sasuke." Hinata said enjoying the discomfort that passed through his face when he learned that he would be with Sakura……alone.

Throughout the ride Sakura kept on flirting with Sasuke and swishing her hair back. "So Sasuke-kun, how do you like my hair?" Sasuke took one look at it before forcing a smile onto his face. "I think that it looks very pretty, Sakura." He said forcing the compliment. Hinata knew that the only reason he was being so polite was because she was there.

They arrived at Hinata's apartment in thirty minutes. "Later days Hinata" Sasuke said as she got out of the car. "See you later Hinata." Sakura said. "Bye Sakura. Bye Sasuke." Hinata said waving to her friends as she walked away. Sasuke sped off once she was at her apart door. Hinata lived on the bottom floor of the apartment and could still see Sasuke's car from her window. _Hope you have a nice ride Sa-su-ke. _She thought to herself grinning mischievously.

* * *

_**Sasuke's Car:**_

Sasuke knew where Sakura lived from all the notes and hints she had given him and sped all the way to the destination. Sakura was the last girl he wanted in his car but if he wanted to get to know Hinata then he would have to put up with her friends. They came to a screeching halt thirteen minutes later. "Get out." Sasuke said turning his head towards Sakura. This was a mistake for she had anticipated this and took the opportunity to kiss him.

But this wasn't a simple good-bye kiss. No. No. No. This was a "I finally got you alone and now you are mine" type of kiss. Sakura forced her tongue into Sasuke's mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held the kiss for five seconds before she left. Sasuke was left dumbfounded. He looked at her retreating form as his brain tried to register what had just happened.

_She kissed me and I didn't try to stop her. This presents a major problem._

Sasuke shook his head, started his car, and drove off. He didn't speed off like normal but sort of casually drove like what he had experienced had been enjoyable.

_**Later That Night Hinata's Room:**_

Hinata had been doing the work Itachi assigned the class when her phone went off.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hinata, you are the best!"_

"_Hey Sakura."_

"_Because of you I got to __**kiss **__Sasuke!"_

Hinata dropped the phone when she heard that. It took her a full minute to realize that she didn't have the small electronic device in her hand before she picked it up.

"_Sakura tell me everything that happened."_

"_Well…….first we were driving along. Then he stopped in front of my house. He turned his head towards me and closed his eyes. He said "Sakura I want you to kiss me." and I did. Oh my god it was so good. He tasted like heaven. When we were done he just looked at me with his eyes. He didn't even leave until I was in my house. He was probably checking out my ass and thinking about how much he wanted to tap it."_

Hinata knew here friend and could tell that seventy-five percent of the story she had just told was pure bull-, but she didn't want to pop her friend's bubble.

"_That's really nice Sakura. So you guys are an item now?"_

"_No not yet. But you can expect him to ask me tomorrow. You'll see."_

Hinata nodded her head. Her phone started to vibrate and she looked at the screen to see that Kiba was calling her.

"_Sorry Sakura but I have another call waiting, so we'll have to finish this conversation tomorrow."_

"_Ok. Bye Hinata"_

Hinata hung up on Sakura and switched lines to Kiba

"_Hey. Hey. Hey. How's my Hina-hime?"_

"_I'm fine Kiba-kun."_

"_So how was your first day?"_

"_It was ok. I found a chauffer."_

"_That's nice. I think that you should by your own car though instead of using your father's company cars."_

"_Oh no Kiba. This isn't a company car. A guy from school offered to drive me places."_

There was a full ten second pause before…

"_WHAT!"_

"_Kiba. Not so loud."_

"_Who is he? I'm gonna rip his eyes out and shove them down his throat then I'm gonna rip out his insides and feed them to the dingoes."_

Hinata was silent as Kiba continued his rant. He always got this way whenever she got involved with a guy. He was very overprotective of her and made sure that she was never in a bad relationship. When he stopped she could hear him breathing heavily.

"_Ok. I'm done."_

"_He hasn't tried to hit on me Kiba. His name is Sasuke and he is actually a very nice guy."_

"_Well lets just keep it that way."_

"_Ok Kiba. Well I got to go now. I have some work to do and need to get it done."_

"_Ok Hinata. Talk to you later."_

"_Bye-bye."_

They hung up and Hinata continued her work.

_**Sasuke/Itachi's dorm room:**_

"And then she kissed me!" Sasuke exclaimed to his sibling while pacing the room.

Itachi was lying on his bed throwing a ball up and catching it. "Uh-huh"

Sasuke turned to his twin. "Are you even paying attention Itachi!"

Itachi turned his head. "Yes I am. You decided to give a girl a ride and she kissed you. Big deal. Just get over it. It isn't like you tried to kiss her back. Sasuke nodded. "You're right. I didn't."

Itachi got up and flicked his brother's forehead. Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "What the hell was that for." "For being an idiot. If she kissed you then she obviously likes you. Make her your 

decoy girlfriend so the other girls will leave you alone, duh." Sasuke rubbed his forehead and glared at Itachi.

"You don't understand Itachi. If I make her my girlfriend then she will never let me go. I need a girl who dosnt really like me but wouldn't mind being my girlfriend." Sasuke said as he sat on his bed and began thinking. Itachi went back to catching his ball while Sasuke thought. "What about the Hinata chick? She doesn't seem to have a particular liking to you." Itachi suggested.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "That is true but she is friends with Sakura I she doesn't seem like the type to come between her friends and their fantasies." Itachi caught the ball and threw it at Sasuke who caught it. "Well little brother it doesn't hurt to try." Itachi walked to the door and left. Sasuke was left slightly confused. Soon his brain began working on a plan to get Hinata to agree to be his girlfriend.

End.

* * *

Whew my longest chapter for the story so far. Please Drop a Review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Living With Rumors

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 6: Living With Rumors

A/N: This chapter actually takes place two months from the last one because I was focusing too much on Day One. I might write a filler chapter if it is requested for those of you who want to know what Sasuke's first attempt at Hinata was like.

P.S. The Review/Reply Section is at the end of the chapter.

* * *

It had been two moths into the school year and Hinata was having a good time. After Sakura told everyone that she had Sasuke's phone number girls and surprisingly some guys came from all over to ask her for it. Hinata then explained to them that Sasuke would pick her up if she called him. They would beg her to ride to allow them to ride with them. Hinata knew that it would make Sasuke angry so she rarely let others come with her.

Sasuke on the other hand was mobbed by guys who considered them selves his "friends" or "buddies" about how much "action" he must be getting now that Hinata was broadcasting his "chauffer" services. When Itachi heard the rumors that Sasuke had become a pimp he couldn't stop himself from laughing. When he confronted Sasuke about it he couldn't keep a strait face and just dropped to the ground laughing. Sasuke had to endure three weeks of girls following him around calling him "Daddy" and "Big Man". It had seemed that Sakura had formed Sasuke an army of fan girls.

On Sakura's end, she was probably getting the most out of everything that happened that first day. After spreading numerous stories of her and Sasuke's "make-out session" she instantly became queen among the lower classmen but public enemy number one to the seniors who were after Sasuke. The only thing that protected her was Sasuke. She would be seen publically with him, usually with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. The one thing she never noticed was that Hinata was always within a few meters of them, so Sasuke couldn't push her away without endangering his relationship with Hinata. When ever they broke apart she would always give him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying her loving good-bye.

Sasuke had tried the three most encouraged techniques in his "Orange Book", without being to forward, to get Hinata but each time she shut him down without knowing his intentions. After each shutdown he would tell his brother and Itachi would stare before laughing. Sasuke wasn't giving up though. In their few private piano sessions and night drives he had learned a lot about Hinata. He knew that they were getting closer to each other but she wasn't as close as he wanted. Orochimaru had decided to pair the choir up as back up for a play he was planning to do. Along with being the choir director, Orochimaru was also the band instructor, orchestra instructor, and the school's drama/arts director. Sasuke made a "suggestion" to him that Hinata should be in just so the numbers would be even.

"Hyuga Hinata." Orochimaru called out. Hinata came up to him while the other students got with their partners. The only person left standing was Sasuke and he was trying hard not to smile. "Yes Professor." She answered. Orochimaru started pacing back and forth in front of her. "It has come to my attention that we don't have an even amount of dancers so there is no one to help the main Character of this production." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke during this point and slid his tongue over his lips, this caused and involuntary shudder to rush through Hinata.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked crossing her arms. He turned his face towards her and smiled. "Well I'm glad you asked. The play we are going to do is a modern day "Romeo and Juliet". I want you to be Juliet." Orochimaru instructed/offered. Hinata kept looking at him. "Who is Romeo?" she asked looking around. Orochimaru laughed. "Will it affect your decision if I tell you now" "Ye-no." Hinata said quickly trying to lie. Too bad for her Orochimaru caught what she had said. "Yeno?" he said smiling. "What does yeno mean?" Hinata just shook her head. "No it will not affect my decision." She answered

"Perfect, then you will be Juliet?" he said leaning close to her. Hinata nodded and he clapped his hands. Sasuke walked over to them with a bored expression. "What do you want?" Orochimaru knew that Sasuke had a thing for Hinata and wanted to help his favorite pupil so he played along. "Sasuke I have found you a Juliet." Sasuke looked at Hinata's face when she found out he was Romeo, _relief, happiness, and then sadness._ She turned and smiled at him. "Shall we go Romeo?" Sasuke smiled at her and bowed. "After you, fair Juliet."

Orochimaru clear his throat "Ahem. I said this was modern day. You can't use words like "fair" to describe her Sasuke. You have to use words like "baby" and "sexy", ok?" Sasuke nodded and tried again. "Ok babe, dis place just got mellow so let's beat it." He said grabbing Hinata's hand. She used her other hand to stifle the giggles that threatened to come out of her mouth because of how Sasuke was speaking. The bell rang as they were walking away and they were the first to get their stuff. "I will be handing out the scripts tomorrow!" their professor yelled as they rushed to their next class.

Physical Education was taught by Professor Tsunade and Professor Jiraiya. Tsunade was a forty-seven year old woman with the body of a twenty six year old super model and maybe and mid-thirties female body builder put together. In simple terms, she was hot but dangerous. No one knew this more than Jiraiya who had tried to woo her one time to many. Jiraiya was fifty-year old man of medium build. He had long white hair and liked to keep it in a pony tail. He wore short pants and short sleeved shirts all year long even during the winter and was known, by the students, to be a Peeping Tom. His laptop was filled with pictures from the girl's locker room. No one had ever caught him in the act but he had shown his collection to a select few students.

"Ok listen up." Jiraiya said as everyone exited the locker rooms. "Today we will be playing a nice fair game of football." The guys smiled at this. Sasuke looked at them and knew what they were thinking. _Smash the U_chihaThe boys went outside and ran laps in the cool autumn air. Sasuke was easily the fastest guy in his class and was done before everyone else.

_**In the Gymnasium:**_

"Ok girls line up for dodge ball" Tsunade barked. Hinata was glad that her friends had the same gym class as her. Not everyone thought it was neat that she had been given Sasuke's phone number and they were determined to show her they meant business. Her friends helped her escape gym class without to many bruises. Once the teams were spilt up Hinata went with Ino to their side. Tsunade blew the whistle and the game began. Ino and Hinata knew from experience that rushing to the balls only got you out quicker so they stayed in the back to talk.

Ino was in the Drama/arts class so Hinata decided to talk about the play Orochimaru had planned. "Did you that we are doing "Romeo and Juliet"?" she asked. A ball came flying at them and Ino caught it and launched it back before answering. "Yea, Prof. Orochi said that he was going to choose the lead characters from his Choir class." Ino answered ducking a ball. It hit the wall behind them and was caught by one of their teammates on the ricochet. Hinata looked at Ino as they continued to dodge the onslaught of rubber balls. "Well, you aren't going to believe this, but he choose me and Sasuke to play Romeo and Juliet." Ino looked at her and put her hand to her ear. "He choose me and Sasuke to play Romeo and Juliet." Hinata repeated a little louder. Ino still couldn't hear her over the sound of the girls screaming and balls bouncing.

"He choose me and Sasuke to play Romeo and Juliet!" she yelled. Not to loudly but enough so the girls surrounding them could hear. Her teammates dropped their balls (no pun intended) and rolled them over to the other side. The other team didn't know what was going on and took the opportunity to get as many of the other girls out as they could before they changed their minds. Soon it was down to Ino and Hinata against the eleven others. "Hinata I think that we are in big big trouble." Hinata looked at her teammates that were out and glared at them. Just because she was Juliet they were mad. She was so focused on them that she didn't see the ball until it hit her in the face.

Tsunade blew her whistle. "No shots above the neck." Hinata was dazed and slumped to the ground Ino ran over to her and was hit in the back with four balls. Hinata held her face and felt around for a nose bleed. Finding none she stood up and glared at the opposing ten girls. The one that had hit her in the face was taken out. They had five balls left and she had the rest of them. They spread out and she got ready. The first one came from the center and she went to her left. Immediately another one came from the first ones left to intercept her but she slid dodging the ball by inches. While she was on the ground the rest of the team threw their balls at her. Hinata pivoted on the ground using her hands and began to break dance, dodging all three balls.

Now she had all the balls. She picked up two and searched for a target. She choose TenTen, knowing that the brown haired beauty would merely catch her throw. TenTen choose that moment to look away when Sakura called her name and was hit in the chest causing Hinata to loose her only ally on the other team. Now it was four on one and Hinata was looking for another target. She saw the ball coming for her and instead of blocking it with her other ball she caught it with her left hand taking out another player. Hinata began to get confident. All she had to do was get to more out and she would be one on one with Karin. Itachi's Girlfriend considered herself better than everyone because she was dating an Uchiha.

Hinata launched a ball high into the air. While the other team looked up for an easy catch she threw the other ball to knock out another girl. When they saw their team mate hit Karin and the last female on her team looked down. Hinata's high lob came down harmlessly on the other side. Hinata's friends were cheering her on as it came down to a two-on-one match. Hinata was sweating but stayed focus. She could win this if she kept her head strait. Hinata backed up slowly to the cache of balls behind her. Karin held a whispered conversation with her team mate. Hinata took this chance to throw three balls in their direction splitting them up. Karin stumbled a bit while trying to get away while her teammate tripped on her shoelace and fell right on her back.

Hinata took advantage of the girls weakness and knocked her out. Now it was Hinata vs. Karin. The noise in the gymnasium stopped as the girls eyed each other. "Well. Well. Well. Little miss Uchiha hunter. You know Sasuke would never want a worthless piece of crap like you, Hyuga." Karin taunted. Hinata knew she was being baited but it didn't work. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to have both Uchiha boys under my sheets." Karin continued. This comment caused the girls in the bleachers to erupt in anger. Karin took her eyes off Hinata for one second to argue with the girls and Hinata threw her ball. Karin had been expecting this and ducked throwing her ball as she lowered herself. It hit Hinata in the middle of her gut. Hinata doubled over and gasped for air. The game was over. Karin walked over to Hinata and lowered her self to look into her eyes.

"You know Hyuga, you're kinda cute. Too bad Sasuke wants beautiful **women **and not cute **girls**." Then Karin did the most unexpected thing. Right in front of the class, she began to **kiss **Hinata. Hinata felt Karin's tongue invade her mouth and take what little air she had. The kiss lasted two seconds before Karin pulled away. "You taste like honey." She whispered into Hinata's ear before walking towards the locker room. TenTen was the first to reach Hinata. "Hina-chan, are you ok?" she asked.

Hinata nodded and took a deep breath. "I can't believe what that slut just did!" Sakura exclaimed. "And in front of the entire class." Ino continued. "Do you know the rumors that are going to be started?" TenTen said. Hinata stood up shakily and walked over to the water fountain and began to wash out her mouth. The other girls had already left to the locker room to change but her friends stayed with her. "Well I guess we just have to live with the rumors they tell." Hinata said before proceeding into the locker room.

_**Outside:**_

Sasuke was looking for his opening. "Down, set, Red Blue Forty-Two. Set hut, hut hike!" Sasuke ran behind the quarter back for the hand off. When the ball touched his hands he was off. Sasuke was running full sprint towards the other end. "Take him down!" the opposing team called out. Sasuke wasn't one to show off and just ran towards the end zone. He stopped ten yards away and closed his eyes. Four bodies barreled into his and he hit the ground with all his breath gone. When they got up he open his hands "You guys just lost" Sasuke's team erupted in victory that their ploy had worked.

They knew that everyone would go after Sasuke so the quarter back had pretended to hand it off to him. While Sasuke was being chased they ran the ball on the opposite side. The game was over and Sasuke was lifted by his team mates and carried to the gym.

_**Later That Day:**_

"Hey Hinata, I have a question for you." Sasuke said. Hinata looked up from her book and stared at him. "Well I have an answer." Sasuke looked around before leaning towards her. "Are you a lesbian?" Hinata got up and walked around they table towards him. They stared at each other for a while. Then Hinata slapped him. Sasuke was in shock. No one girl had ever **dared **to smack him. "What the hell was that for?!" he screamed. They were in her apartment so he could be as loud as he wanted. She slapped him again. "The first one was for believing that stupid rumor that I might be lesbian and the second one was for yelling at me." She said her expression was livid. Sasuke continued to glare at her. The two of them glared at each other for well over three minutes before Sasuke turned away.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke apologized. Hinata instantly became her self again and sat beside him. "It's ok Sasuke. I think that you should just think before you ask a question like that." Sasuke turned to her and smiled mischievously. Hinata instantly became on edge. Sasuke picked her up and began to spin her around. "Well I think that you should think about who you attack." He said smiling. Hinata began to laugh at his antics. "Put me down" she giggled. "Not until you say uncle." He countered.

"Uncle, Uncle" she cried out. Sasuke stopped spinning around and lowered her to the floor. Both of them were dizzy and grabbed each other for support. This was not the best of ideas because they both feel to the ground. Sasuke was beneath Hinata and she was breathing heavily from all the laughter. "You know Hinata, you are very pretty." He said suddenly. Hinata didn't catch the seriousness in his voice and thought he was playing around. She began twirling her finger on his chest. "You aren't so bad looking your self."

Sasuke lifted his head and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Hinata blushed and shook her head. "Why do you tease me so much Sasuke?" she asked turning away from him. He smiled at her and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Well I guess it is because you are so easy to tease." Hinata stood up and went to her kitchen. "Oh really." She replied from the room. Sasuke stood up and followed her inside. When he was at the doorway he felt a rush of wetness hit him in the face and chest. Hinata had sprayed him with water from the hose attachment connected to her sink.

"Now who is too easy to tease." She said walking over to him. He looked at her and smiled. "Turn away I have to take off this wet shirt because of you." Hinata turned around. She was startled when she felt his arms around her. "You know I was serious when I said that you were pretty." Hinata smiled. "I know you were."

She left the kitchen to get him a shirt. She always kept some spare clothes for when ever they would spray each other with the hose. When she found a dark blue shirt for Sasuke she turned around and froze. He was right there in front of her. She held out the shirt for him. He took it and put it on. She looked at her clock. "It is getting late Sasuke. You better get going ok." Sasuke nodded and gathered his stuff.

"Hinata do you think that we-"Sasuke began. He sighed. "Never mind" Hinata nodded and opened the door for him. Once he left and drove away she fell onto her couch. _What were these feelings growing inide her? She couldn't actually be falling for Sasuke, could she?_ Hinata decided to test her theory out. She picked up her cell phone and hit the Contacts button. Scrolling down she stopped on Sasuke's name. It took her a while to build up her confidence but then she hit Call. It rang twice before he answered.

"_Hey Hina, What's up?"_

"_Sasuke, tomorrow after school do you want to hang out?"_

"_Sorry I can't. How about this Friday though?"_

"_Ok sure."_

"_Ok I'll talk to you later Hina."_

"_Bye-bye Sasuu." _

Hinata hung up the phone and smiled. They never called what they did dating but Hinata had to know if she was over Naruto. _Friday Night. Just two more days._

**End**

* * *

Wow. I never expected to get so many hits/reviews in so little time. Now here is a question for everyone. Do you want long chapters or short chapters for me to write.

Reviews/Reply

unlovedpoet; review:OMG LOL! Sakura has always been my not so favorite character, but ehy you can see why I'm, guessing? Keep writing this story. I cracked up when KIba started threating to rip Sasuke's intestents out and feed them to dingoes! :)

SasukeUchiha911; reply: I dont think many people like sakura. of course kiba would think of feed ing someone to dingoes if they hurt his Hina-Hime

darkangel017; review: I like the chapter, I wonder what he'll do. Update soon plaese

SasukeUchiha911; reply: I didnt put in his first three attempts but i will make a filler chapter if it is requested.

Nyomee; Review: I love this story! >.Sakuras gonna envy HInata now! ;D

UPDATE SOON!  
Itachi: You know Hinata should be wi--  
Sasuke: --ME!  
Itachi: No I wa--(MUFFLE)  
Nyny: Just leaving!  
Itachi: 'But--  
(Poof away)  
Heh...XD

SasukeUchiha911:Of course sakura is going to try to mess things up. it is her purpose in life.

ItaFearMe; Review:Okay so great chapter.  
But Sakurai (that is what i call her) was being a total obsessed freak. (like she always is)  
I don't really get the ending much but I think I get it.  
I think.  
Update soon.

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Sakurai? never heard that as one of her nicknames. you think you get the ending. ok then well you keep thinking cause i understand it perfectly :)

lex07gaara; Review:Your the best!  
Kill Sakura!  
hahahahah...  
I like this chapter... this is my favorite soo far...

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: I know im the best. I cant kill sakura, yet. She has a big role in the story. Im glad you like the chapter so much.

Suzume-Kage; Review:LOL, Sakura is a bish >:( Update soon! I hope Sasuke wins Hinata over!

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Well we all know Sakura is a bitch and that she needs to die but she will try and fail to break up the wonderful coulpe that is SasuHina.

winterkaguya; Review:hahahhaa...wat a nice revenge on hinata's behalf!! hm...i wonder how is sasuke going to get hinata to comply??

update soon

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Yea hinata needed to get revenge after what he said. as to sauke's method of getting hinata. it is all a matter of time.

kawaiitahina123; Review:That was great. Love the Itachi and Sasuke brother moment.

SasukeUchiha911; Reply: Thx. I think that there arent to many Uchiha brother moments so thats why it was added.


	7. Chapter 7: Freaky Friday

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 7: Freaky Friday

A/N: I don't know if I made this clear or not but Itachi and Sasuke are not Identical twins. They are fraternal.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing back and forth through his dorm room. "Calm down little bro." Itachi said. He was trying to read his magazine but Sasuke's pacing was disturbing. "But Itachi this is it. Friday night, the night I finally get Hinata to become my girlfriend." Sasuke explained. "You mean your decoy girlfriend, right?" Itachi inquired. Sasuke looked at his twin. "No Itachi. I mean my girlfriend." Itachi just kept looking at Sasuke. Laughter erupted from the older sibling. "Wow I can't believe you like the Hyuga." Itachi taunted his brother. Sasuke leapt over his bed and began to wrestle with his twin.

Itachi easily pinned Sasuke beneath him and sat on his back. "Jeez Sasuke, you don't have to get all offensive. She seems ok and everything. I just don't want to see you hurt." Sasuke calmed down and rolled Itachi off his back. "Don't worry Itachi. If the warning signs pop up then I will back off and find someone else." Sasuke stood up and looked Itachi in the eye and smiled. "You know I was going easy on you right. In a real match you couldn't really pin me." Itachi grinned to his twin. "Really, how bout we test this theory out.

Sasuke looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Sorry Nii-san but I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. Hinata is expecting me soon and I don't want to show up ruffled." Sasuke said as he pulled on his coat and rushed out the door. "3…2…1" Itachi counted down. Sasuke burst back into the room. "Hey Itachi have you seen my-"he began until he saw Itachi holding his keys. "Give her a good time Sasuke" Itachi said throwing the keys to him. Sasuke nodded catching the keys.

_**Hinata's Apartment:**_

Hinata had spent the last two hours getting ready. TenTen had come over to help her while Ino kept Sakura busy. At first Hinata had felt bad sneaking behind Sakura's back to date the boy that she had been chasing after, but TenTen had cleared her of all guilt by saying that this was merely an experiment to see if she liked Sasuke. This made Hinata feel better about what she was doing.

It was a quarter to seven and any minute Sasuke would be coming to get her. Hinata was wearing a long dark blue skirt with a matching short sleeved top. Her hair was in braided ponytail and she was wearing red lipstick with blue eye shadow. TenTen was rifling through her jewelry drawer for ear rings that would complete the outfit. She finally decided on a pair of golden medium sized loop ear rings. "Perfect. Hinata there is no way he will be able to resist you now." TenTen said turning Hinata towards the mirror.

Hinata gasped. Never in her life would she have picked out such fashionable attire. She stood up and gave TenTen a hug. "Thank you so much TenTen." She said. "No problem Hina-chan. You deserve this much more than Sakura. Hinata turned towards her desk and opened it to reveal a box with a lock on it. Hinata went to her jean skirt that she had worn earlier that day and took out a key. Unlocking the chest she took out an astonishing diamond necklace.

TenTen's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when she saw it. "Wow! That is so beautiful Hinata." She stated. Hinata blushed and put the necklace on. "Thank you. It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me the night she died." Hinata informed TenTen with a frown. Her friend walked over to her and hugged her. "It's ok Hinata. I know that she is looking down from heaven with pride at how you wear it."

There was a knock on the door and TenTen went to answer it while Hinata hid in the bathroom. If it was Sakura then TenTen would have to distract her while Hinata called Sasuke to hold on. "Who is it?" TenTen called out. There was a pause before Sasuke answered. "I'm here to pick up Hinata." TenTen opened the door and let him inside. "She's just freshening up in the bathroom ok." She explained before Sasuke could ask questions. He nodded and sat down on the couch.

"So TenTen," Sasuke began. "How long have you known Hinata?" TenTen smiled. "I have known her for about three years ever since I started dating her cousin. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Has she dated other guys before?" TenTen nodded. "Yeah a few boys in high school but never anything to serious." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "To serious?" he asked. "She is still innocent." TenTen said hoping that he understood. Sasuke nodded understandingly. Hinata came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. Sasuke just gaped. His mouth hung open stupidly as he tried to think of something to say.

"You look very prettyful." He greeted. Hinata giggled. "Thank you. So are you ready to go?" He nodded not trusting his mouth. They got up and went into his car waving good-bye to TenTen. TenTen watched them drive off and went back into Hinata's apartment. She got a bowl and filled it up with strawberry and vanilla flavored ice cream and sat down on Hinata's couch and began to watch TV.

Sasuke wasn't speeding which could only mean one of three things; he was nervous, he had drunk at least two beers, or he was confused and in deep thought about something. Since she didn't smell alcohol, Hinata assumed that he was nervous or in deep thought. She reached down to the radio and switched it on. When the rap music began to play she saw Sasuke's shoulders relax and knew that he had been nervous before.

He turned his head to look at her and she nodded tightening her seat belt. Sasuke turned his attention to the road and mashed the pedal. Hinata screamed in delight as they raced down the road. They reached their destination in four-teen minutes. They were at the movie theatre. "So what do you want to see? Hinata looked at the movies that were showing and decided to see a scary movie. "Let's see Planet Terror." She suggested. Sasuke nodded and they walked up to the ticket booth. "Two for Planet Terror please." He said.

Once he had paid for the tickets he bought a large popcorn for him and Hinata to share along with a large sprite for Hinata and a coke for him self. He also got Hinata a party bag size of Skittles. They walked into the theatre and choose middle seats near the top. When the lights went off Hinata snuggled closer to Sasuke who wrapped his arm around her. During the movie Hinata would periodically put her face into Sasuke's chest whenever the scene was two gruesome. During one particular part when the heroine was about to be taken advantage of the mans testicles were melting off and Sasuke and Hinata excused them selves at the same time.

They blushed and left the theatre to go to the respective restrooms. They both came out discolored but Hinata was paler than Sasuke. "You want to see the rest of the movie?" Sasuke asked her. Hinata shook her head and they left the theatre. Sasuke drove them a nearby park and the two of them began walking. It was still early and not many stars had shown up. Sasuke was waging an inner battle about how he should ask Hinata the question. Hinata was wondering why Sasuke was so rigid. He couldn't have feelings for her, could he?

The two of them came to a bench and had a beautiful view of the park's lake. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't expected them to be outside and forgot to bring her jacket. Sasuke noticed this and wrapped his jacket around her. Hinata smiled and blushed. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky.

"Hinata." Sasuke stated breaking the silence. Hinata turned her face to him. "Yes, Sasuke." She replied. "There is something I want to ask you but I don't know how you will react." He said turning to face her. Hinata blushed. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Sasuke, I want you to know that you can ask me anything." This time Hinata saw a light blush appear on Sasuke's face. "Hinata……will you be my girlfriend?" Hinata just smiled at Sasuke.

Bringing her face closer to his she kissed Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around her back and brought her closer to him. They continued kissing until they had to break apart for air. Sasuke just looked at Hinata and she looked at him. They were both smiling and soon they embraced each other again.

"Well. Well. Well. Look what we have here boys." A voice said from in front of them. Sasuke opened his eyes to see that they were surrounded by four men. One of them leaned in close to Hinata and smiled. "Hey baby, why don't you come hang out with real men." He vulgarly suggested "We can show you a great time." Sasuke smelled sake and knew that these men had been drinking. "Leave her alone" he warned reaching to his back pocket. "Or what small fry." The leader of the group threatened. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad you asked."

Faster then the drunken men could follow, Sasuke tackled the first man to the ground, then knocked him out with a chop to the neck. He rolled away so to keep them confused. One of the drunks was quicker then his three companions and leapt after Sasuke who ducked out of the way at the last second. Contrary to popular belief Hinata was not a girl that you would like to make angry. When she had first seen the men she knew that they had come to make trouble and was already prepared to defend her self.

Hinata took out her handheld taser and rammed it into the man's stomach closet to her while Sasuke dealt with the other two. The man she was dealing with went down after a few seconds and she turned her attention to Sasuke. Sasuke had taken out a medium sized pocket knife and was engaged in a duel with the last remaining drunk. This drunken guy had taken a few shallow cuts to the arms but was still coming back for more. His back was turned to Hinata and she had the perfect plan.

While Sasuke kept the man busy Hinata walked over to the man and tapped his shoulder. The man was drunk enough to not understand what he did was a mistake. He turned his head to look behind him and received a fist to the right side of his face. He spun around and faced Sasuke who knocked him out with heavy punch to the jaw.

With all the intoxicated men put down Sasuke and Hinata decided that it was time to go. They were laughing all the way to the car as they described the fight. "Can you believe that they actually tried to fight us?" Sasuke said laughed. Hinata giggled. "I still can't believe that guy was drunk enough to turn around in the middle of a fight." They entered the car and just sat in the darkness. "Hey, Hinata where did you learn to fight like that?" Sasuke asked while getting his keys. Hinata looked at him. "Why, are you worried that I'll kick your butt if we break-up?" she said smiling.

Sasuke turned to look at her and smiled as well. "Something like that. It's good to know that my girlfriend has the power to keep me in check." Sasuke said as he brought Hinata closer to him. They embraced each other in a passionate kiss before Sasuke started the car. The drive to Hinata's apartment was uneventful and when they finally got there, neither of them wanted the night to end. Hinata gave Sasuke a quick kiss and opened the door. "See you later Sasuke."

Sasuke watched as she walked into her apartment. _She did like me. Wow, this is going to make a great story to tell Naruto._ Sasuke drove off feeling better than he had in years. Sakura may have stolen his first fifty or so kisses but none of them compared to Hinata's kisses.

When Hinata walked into her apartment the last thing she was expecting was Sakura's fist. They pink haired female was livid. Hinata had never seen Sakura so angry. TenTen was bound and gagged on the couch. She had fallen asleep when Sakura broke in. "I can't believe you Hinata!" Sakura screamed. Hinata ran to her kitchen with Sakura right behind her. "You knew I liked Sasuke but you still went after him.

Hinata took out a long butcher's knife and turned towards Sakura. "Sakura get out of my apartment before I force you out." Hinata said breathing heavily. Sakura just continued to glare at her. "You have betrayed me Hinata. I will never forgive you for this." Hinata just continued to stare at her ex-friend. "He never liked you Sakura." Hinata said bluntly. Sakura snapped at that. Forgetting that Hinata had a blade in her hand Sakura leapt toward her.

Hinata didn't want to hurt Sakura so she rolled beneath the screaming girl and went back into the living room where TenTen was bound. Hinata cut her friend loose just as Sakura came bursting out of the kitchen. She had a lighter and a bottle of spray in her hand. "Come on bitch! It's time for you to burn in hell!" Sakura screamed and let loose a wave of fire. TenTen pushed Hinata out of the way and was scorched on her leg.

"Sakura, you have to stop this!" Hinata screamed from behind one of her couches. She looked around for something to defend herself with. TenTen was busy warping her leg in cloth to stop the bleeding and blistering. Hinata's apartment was slowly starting to catch as Sakura continued to flamethrower everything. Hinata rolled into the kitchen and picked up the hose attachment connected to her sink. She turned on the cold water and stretched the cord full length which was enough to reach the doorway.

Hinata had turned the pressure up before spraying the insane pyromaniac. Sakura felt the water hit her and tried to counter with her flames but ran out of spray. When she saw Sakura fall Hinata threw down the hose and picked up the pink hair girl. "TenTen we have to get out of here!" Hinata screamed. TenTen had already opened the door and was waiting for Hinata. When the door was opened the fire alarms went off warning everybody in the building to get out.

_**Thirty-seven minutes later:**_

Sasuke sped through the traffic towards Hinata's apartment. On the phone she had told him that Sakura had gone crazy and tried to kill her. Sasuke was ad mad as Sakura had been when he learned that. When he got to the building he saw that firefighters had put out the fire and that police were questioning the three females.

When Hinata saw Sasuke she immediately got and walked over to him. They embraced each other in a hug. Sasuke looked over Hinata's shoulder and glared at Sakura. The girl was handcuffed and restrained by two officers. TenTen limped over to the couple. "You guys don't have to worry about Sakura anymore. She won't be back for a long time." TenTen assured them.

They nodded and with an unspoken agreement walked to Sasuke's car. The drive to Sasuke's dorm was made in silence. When they got there Sasuke spoke. "We have to go shopping tomorrow to get you replacement stuff." Hinata just nodded. When they entered the room Itachi was no where to be seen. They were both tired and feel onto Sasuke's bed without even changing out of their clothes.

End

* * *

Yea Me. I found a way to get rid of sakura without killing her. spoiler she's still gonna die!

review/reply section:

harley944: update soon please

sasukeuchiha911: i update every 1-3 days

danimals21:LONGER! great chapter! i can't believe karin kissed her! i had to read it twice cuz i was like WHAT THE HECK! definatly unexpected! please update soon!

sasukeuchiha911: well i hate karin and want to bring out her worst.

snowyangel-13:PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY I LIKE IT  
WHAT KARIN() DID WAS SO MESSED UP  
PLEASE UPDATE SOON

sasukeuchiha911: yes it was messed up but a lot of fun to write.

unlovedpoet:Again WOW! Heehee... I Bet Sasuke didn't quite like that everyone knows that he's Hinata's chuaffer( i dont know how to spell it lol) Is Karin lesbian!? That was seriously freaking, but I cracked up. Keep writing! Its funneh!

sasukeuchiha911: no he didnt like the girls asking to to ride him. no karin inst a lesbian, shes bi. im glad i could make you laugh.

lex07gaara:I love this chapter... please keep updating long chapters...and please update other stories... hehehehehe... you know your still the best... :-D

sasukeuchiha911: i have writers block on my other sasuhina story which is why i havent updated in a while.

xXxItaHinaSasuXxX: plz update.

sasukeuchiha911: i update every 1-3 days


	8. Chapter 8: New Couple, New Danger

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 8: New Couple, New Dangers

A/N: Yay Sakura has been temporarily removed from our presence. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. It had so many reviews that I won't be able to post them at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado the eighth chapter. The summary says that a Bad boy can change a good girl, well now is when Hinata starts to get bolder than ever.

A/N: For the record I want everyone to know: I despise yaoi on many forms. This is my only story that will have intended yaoi. NEVER again will I do another intended yaoi story so for those of you who enjoy yaoi don't expect it from me. From those of you that hate yaoi, I'm sorry but adding this will make sense for what happens in the future.

* * *

One month had passed since Sakura's attempt to kill Hinata. When her trial came she beg the insanity plea and got nine months to the psychological ward in the local asylum and another three months for kidnapping charges pressed on by Tenten. Hinata didn't press attempted murder charges against Sakura but did sue her for the destruction of property. Sakura would miss the rest of the school year and hardly anybody was sad.

Sasuke and Hinata had made their relationship public. For Sasuke it meant that the guys would pressure him into getting forbidden fruit from Hinata. Hinata on the other hand had an army of Sasuke Fan Girls and Sakura Followers trying to put her down. But that wasn't the worst of her problems. Karin, it had seemed, wanted more than Uchiha sausages. She was determined to have Hyuga pie as well.

Every gym class, the only class the two had together, Karin would always try something frisky with Hinata. It was usually just a kiss or a phrase but one time Karin took uncomfortable to the next level for Hinata.

_**Flashback:**_

_After a game of softball the girls were in the locker room. Hinata was changing and getting ready to shower when she felt someone grab her butt. Hinata turned around to come face to face with Karin. The red headed vixen instantly began kissing Hinata. Hinata was used to these attacks and just stood there waiting for it to be over. That's when Karin crossed the line. Her hands began sliding towards Hinata's back. In a quick motion she unclasped Hinata's bra._

_Hinata tried to push Karin but her hands were pinned to her belly. Karin began massaging one of Hinata's breasts with her free hand while still kissing her. Hinata was fighting back the tears as Karin began to kiss her cheek then neck. Karin worked her way down stopping just in front of Hinata's maidenhood._

"_Ooooh yes. I want to save this piece for a special occasion." Karin said as she gently touched Hinata. Hinata squeaked and covered her parts with her arms. "Don't worry Hinata. I don't mind secondhand helpings. I just hope you aren't too easy." Karin continued as she stood up. She gave Hinata one last kiss and walked away._

_Hinata slumped to the ground and curled into a ball. She had believed that if she never responded to Karin's advances then the girl would give up on her. She sat there for a few minutes before going to the shower. When she got out the only people left in the locker room were her friends. Ino walked over to her._

"_It was Karin again, wasn't it?" She said. Hinata just went to her locker and began to get dressed. "Hinata you have to do something about her. Tell Sasuke or better yet go to the police and file sexual harassment charges against her!" Ino said raising her voice. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Hinata whispered. She finished getting dressed and walked out of the locker room with her two friends following her_

_**End Flashback**_

Ever since that day Hinata made sure that she was the first one in and out of the shower as well as the first one dressed. She hadn't told Sasuke about Karin and didn't plan to either. She vowed that if Karin ever went that far again she would take care of the problem. It was the end of Computer Programming and Hinata had just finished the complex order of systems when she made up her mind to stand up to the bi-sexual senor.

The bell rang and Hinata proceeded to her favorite class, Choir. Today they would be acting out some of the scenes from their "Romeo and Juliet" play. Hinata couldn't wait for the most dramatic scene in the play. Since Orochimaru wanted a modern Romeo and Juliet, they wouldn't die by poison but in the embrace of each others arms as they were shot down by assassins.

Sasuke was waiting for her by the door when she came. "Hey baby, shall we proceed?" he greeted. Hinata entwined her fingers with his and walked through the door. When they arrived they noticed everyone get quiet. It was like this all the time. Some people couldn't get used to the new couple and so they would gawk every time Sasuke and Hinata were together. Orochimaru looked at his two stars and smiled. "So glad you could join usss." He said putting an emphasis on the last part of "us".

"Now class today will we practice scene 3 act 4. Places everyone." He commanded. Everyone went to their appropriate spots. Hinata went off stage and prepared herself.

_**Scene: It is a dark night. The Uminaro family makes their way to a local club to discuss business.**_

_Sasuke: Hey man. You got the stuff?_

_Bouncer: Depends on what stuff your talking about._

_Gang Member 1: You know the __**hot **__stuff._

_Gang member 1 shows Bouncer paper._

_Bouncer looks around before letting the men inside._

_Gang Member 2: That went well._

_Sasuke looks around._

_Sasuke: You two go enjoy yourselves, I have business to take care of._

_Two thugs go off stage._

_Club owner comes with guards._

_Club owner: Romeo Uminaro. What a pleasant surprise. Do what do I owe this visit?_

_Sasuke: You're behind in your __**Donation **__to my family Mr. Undine._

_Club owner smiles at Sasuke._

_Club Owner: Is that right? Well then what would you say if I told you I don't pay your family anymore donations, huh?_

_Sasuke glares at the Club Owner and the guards._

_Sasuke: I would say nothing._

_Guards and Club Owner snicker._

_Sasuke: I would do this._

_Sasuke takes out pistol and shoots the guards before they can react._

_Club owner backs up into wall and cowers in fear._

_Club owner: Please don't kill me!! The Okiarios put me up to it. If I didn't sell to them they would have killed me._

_Sasuke: Well then, you should have thought about what we would do when we found out._

_Pistol goes off and Club owner falls to the ground._

_Sasuke walks out of building and goes into an alley._

_He hears a whistle and responds with two claps._

_Hinata comes on comes on stage._

_Hinata and Sasuke Embrace each other._

_Hinata: Oh my Romeo. Did you really have to kill them?_

_Romeo: Of course I did. Your family is getting too cocky Juliet. If push comes to shove then you will have to leave them so you aren't killed._

_Hinata looks into Sasuke's eyes._

_Hinata: But through all our deceit don't you think that we can bring our families together and end the senseless fighting?_

_Sasuke: We only have to do a little more Juliet before both empires become ours._

_Sasuke and Hinata kiss each other before departing._

_Sasuke goes back into club just as some of the Gang Members are leaving._

_Gang Member 1: Hey boss, where were you?_

_Sasuke: No where. Is this place ready?_

_Gang Member 3: Yea boss, everything is set._

_Sasuke: Ok then, let's blow this place_

_Gang Member 2 comes running out the building with two women in tow._

_Gang Member 2: Sorry I'm late boss but I had to have these two._

_Sasuke glares at the member._

_Sasuke: The wall._

_Gang Member: Please don't do this._

_Sasuke snaps his fingers and other members force Gang Member two against a wall._

_Gang Member 2: Please. Please don't!_

_Sasuke pulls out pistol and shoves it into Gang Member 2's mouth._

_Sasuke: You wanted these girls to shove theirs into your mouth didn't you? What's the matter don't like metallic flavor?_

_Gang Member 2 cries is muffled._

_Sasuke shoots pistol._

_Members drop the corpse._

_Sasuke: We're out of here._

_**End Scene**_

Orochimaru was clapping along with everyone else. "That was excellent; just pure excellence. Now I want you to do it again." Everyone groaned and got back to their places. The fake pistol 

Sasuke was using was reloaded with smoke as they got ready. The scene was done three more times before Orochimaru was satisfied. When they completed it they moved on to the next part of the play.

_**Later that day:**_

After classes ended Hinata rushed to the parking lot. Tonight she and Sasuke were going on a triple date with Naruto, Ino, Itachi, and Karin. At first it had been a double date with Naruto and Ino, but when Itachi learned of it he wanted to come along. The bond between the brothers had not weakened even though they were both seeing people. So Hinata had no choice but to put up with Karin.

When she arrived at the lot she waited for Sasuke. They had rented an apartment together when Karin decided to move in with Itachi. Soon Sasuke came walking from the Business Building. When he got to the car they kissed each other before getting into the vehicle. "So how was your day?" Sasuke asked as they put on their seat belts. Since school had started Sasuke had put time into his car. From the look of it you would guess he was a racer, but Sasuke knew he didn't have what it took, yet.

"Classes were ok, but I think that we could have done better on the Scene 3 Act 5." Hinata said giggling. Sasuke groaned. That act was the one he hated the most. It required him to pose as a stripper while his family robbed the place. Due to the school's rules Orochimaru couldn't make him go past underwear, but Sasuke had a feeling that was all that the Professor wanted because his tongue had been sliding around like crazy and he kept saying, in a high pitched voice to disguise himself, "I want your body."

They sped along the road towards the apartment. When they got there they began their work. Sasuke went to the kitchen to get them some snacks, while Hinata finished her work. Sasuke had already achieved a high status with the help of Professor Nara so he had less work. They ate and worked in silence. That's how their relationship was. They didn't need to speak in order to know what the other was thinking or feeling. They had memorized body motions and movements to know each other.

Hinata sighed and Sasuke perked up. "What's wrong Hinata?" Sasuke broke the silence. Hinata flinched at the sudden sound. She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Sasuke." She responded. Sasuke continued to look at her. "I can tell that you are lying, Hinata." Hinata continued to smile for a while before frowning. "It's nothing Sasuke. I will handle it myself." Sasuke saw how Hinata's shoulders slumped down and her head paled and knew not to press any further. "Hinata I'm hear for you." Sasuke stated putting his arm around her. Hinata hugged him and smiled again. "I know Sasuke."

They finished their work at five thirty-three and began to get ready for the date. Hinata took the shower first while Sasuke tidied around the apartment. When she got out Hinata went towards the living room where she knew Sasuke would be. Sasuke was watching television at the time when Hinata sat on his knee. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him. "So handsome, are you ready?" she asked. Sasuke smiled devilishly. "Always am sexy." He replied kissing her.

He brought her to the room and placed her on the bed. "Just one problem," he began. Hinata frowned. "We have somewhere to be and I don't want to disappoint our friends" Sasuke finished. Hinata smiled at him. "Ok then but you owe me." Sasuke nodded and then proceeded into the shower. When he was done they got dressed and were out the door by seven o' clock. They drove down the road listening to music and singing the ones they knew. Both of them enjoyed the high speed that Sasuke drove and they were at the club in forty minutes.

When they arrived they saw their friends waiting for them. "Yo, Teme, you finally made it." Naruto said slapping Sasuke a high-five. Sasuke smiled his rare smile. "Hn, better late then never Baka." Itachi walked over to them with Karin under his arm. "Come on guys. The night is young and I intend to make the most of it." The six of them went into the club and were instantly hit by the music. Sasuke led Hinata to the dance floor while Naruto went to find a good make out spot and Itachi went to the bar.

They began dancing to the music and were having a good time until girls came over to hit on Sasuke. "Hey handsome, come over here. I wanna dance with you real close." One of them said. Hinata glared at her and was about to speak but Sasuke beat her to the punch. "Of course you could dance with me," he started. Hinata couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If you didn't look and act like a fucking prostitute. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend to be with" he finished taking Hinata away. Just then their favorite song came on. (Crank That Soldier Boy)

Suddenly the floor started jumping as everyone began dancing. Hinata was having a good time as she mimicked Sasuke and Naruto who had suddenly appeared next to them with Ino. The only couple missing was Itachi and Karin. The DJ put switched the song to its remix and a spot was cleared out as six guys began dancing with everyone cheering them on. Hinata pulled Sasuke away from the dance floor and over to the bar. "One Strawberry Kiwi wine cooler and a 

Samuel Adam." Sasuke order from the tender. Hinata was clinging to Sasuke as she watched Ino and Naruto battle with another couple on the dance floor. "Sasuke, I'm going to the rest room ok. Save my seat." Hinata informed her date. Sasuke nodded that he had heard and Hinata left. Hinata was surprised that the bathroom was surprisingly clean and soundproof. She went into one of the unoccupied stalls and just sat. She didn't really need to use the bathroom she just needed to relax.

She was sitting in silence when she heard the door open. "Can you believe he blew me off like that." A female voice said. Hinata recognized it as the girl who Sasuke had dissed earlier. "Yea and did you see the girl he was with. She was a total slut. She just stood there and waited for him to come to her rescue." Another girl said. Hinata was getting angry and before they could say anything else about her she opened the stall and stared at the two. "So you want my man, eh?" She said glaring at them.

The women were in shock. They looked around dumbly for more people and finding none they smiled. "Oh yea you little slut. I'm gonna smash your pretty little face real good." The taller one threatened. Hinata got ready and caught the girl's wrist as a slap came towards her. "If you are going to fight don't slap like a bitch, fight like you mean it." Hinata said as she kicked the girl strait in the stomach. The lady doubled over gasping for air. Hinata punched the other female in her face and then threw her into one of the stalls. Her would-be assailant hit her head against the wall and was knocked unconscious. Hinata turned to the remaining girl who was still doubled over and kicked her in the face. The girl curled into the fetal position as Hinata continued to kick her.

"Hn, and you thought you could have my man." Hinata said Looking down at the beaten woman. She kicked her one last time and walked out of the bathroom. Getting back to the bar she sat down next to Sasuke and drank her wine cooler. "Ahhh. This is refreshing." Hinata sighed dreamily. Sasuke kissed her. "You know we don't have to stay here. We can go back to the apartment and finish our _game_." Hinata blushed and smiled. "Ok then let's go." The couple got up and went to Sasuke's car. When they got back to the apartment they stayed awake the whole night making many different noises. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl from midnight to five a.m.

End

* * *

Im not going to do all the reviews because there were to many just the ones that had questions in them.

Review/Replies

Kawaii Kabu: she isnt dead yet. she is in the asylum

unlovedpoet: yes she will die, but later

lex07gaara: i dont know how to get rid of writers block i just know that it goes away after a while.

To everyone else i want to thank you all for your reviews because they are the only thing that keep me writing.


	9. The Announcement

Dear Faithful Readers,

April Fools! That was the point of my last chapter. Mostly everyone thought that Hinata and Sasuke were gonna screw around. Anyways I'm writing this to let everyone know that I have opened a poll on my profile page and need you guys to vote on it. I will be posting the next chapter through this time frame 5:00pm Today- 12:00pm Tomorrow EST. Thank you all for the many reviews and support.

Signed,

Diablo's Heir

Formely known as SasukeUchiha911


	10. Chapter 9: Confrontation

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 9: Confrontation

A/N: This chapter takes place after the Romeo and Juliet play. I'm going to make it a separate story about four chapters long.

Poll Results: 19 voters

8 said no- separate piece

7 said yes- 1-3 chapters

3 said no- not at all

1 said yes- 1-6 chapters

* * *

For Hinata the time had come. She knew what she must do in order to keep her sane. It was now December and two weeks before their winter break. Karin had not let up on her assaults and now it was time to teach her a lesson. Hinata opened her cell phone and dialed the phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Ino, its Hinata."_

"_Hey Hina, what's up?"_

"_Today is the day I confront Karin tonight at the Yin-Yang Club at seven-thirty. I need you to et as many people to come see."_

Ino laughed on the other line

"_Ok then Hina. I hope you kick her ass real good."_

"_I intend to."_

_**Earlier that day**_

Hinata had just gotten out of the shower when Karin caughther. "Hina-hime, you have been avoiding me." She whispered into Hinata's ear. "Go away Karin. I'm not interested in you." Hinata replied coldly. Karin just laughed softly. "Your brain may say no but your body says yes." She countered as her hands began trailing Hinata's frame. Hinata couldn't control herself. Sasuke and she had never had sex before and she loved the feeling of someone else body on hers. Unintentionally a soft moan escaped her lips.

This caused Karin to smile. "You see Hinata. I can do things to you that you have only dreamed of." The red haired cheerleader continued to whisper. Hinata's conscience was yelling at her that what she was doing was wrong but she didn't care as long as she was loved it didn't matter. That's when an image of a heart-broken Sasuke flashed through her mind. He loved her, but Karin was only looking for a quickie.

Coming to her senses Hinata pushed the older female away. Karin didn't look the least bit surprised. "Hn, sooner or later Hinata I will break you and you will become mine." She stated turning around. "If you want to know why I have such an interest in you meet me tonight at the Yin-Yang club at seven-thirty pm." She called back as she walked away.

Hinata just stood there dumbly before getting dressed. She had always wondered why Karin would want her out of all the other females in the school. She remembered her vow to herself and suddenly became angry. Karin had practically raped her just then. After they talked she would teach Karin a lesson that would leave an impression. The rest of the day she spent her time thinking how best to take Karin down. She had never seen the older red-haired fight so he had no idea how she would defend herself.

During the final period of the day she decided that she would ask the only person she trusted as much as Sasuke.

"_Hey, Hina-Hime!"_

"_Hello Kiba-kun"_

"_Wow it has been a long time since we talked."_

"_We just spoke to each other two days ago, Kiba."_

Kiba laughed at that.

"_Ok then Hina, what is troubling you?"_

"_Why does something have to be troubling me?"_

"_Because you only call me when something is bothering you. You have never called for casual conversation. That is my job."_

Hinata giggled before answering.

"_You know me to well Kiba."_

"_Well I am the best, remember."_

"_Yea you are."_

"_Ok so now about your problem."_

"_There is this girl in my school and she keeps touching me."_

"_That's kinky, you know."_

"_Kiba! Why can't you be serious?!"_

"_Sorry Hinata. Well if this girl is raping you get a restraining order put against her."_

"_Isn't that too extreme, Kiba. I was planning to pummel her face in."_

"_Wow. That doesn't sound like the sweet little Hina-hime I left in China."_

"_People change Kiba."_

"_Just be careful Hinata."_

"_I will Kiba."_

"_Hey Hinata is it still cool if I visit you during your winter break?"_

"_Sure if you can put up with my boyfriend."_

"_Yea, ok. I have been waiting for a while to meet this guy."_

"_So I'll talk to you later Kiba-kun."_

"_Ok then, later days Hina-hime."_

Hinata hung up her phone and continued her work. She began thinking of how Itachi and Sasuke would react to her beating Karin to a pulp. Well it was Karin's own fault for messing with her after she had been told to stop. It was there that Hinata decided that she wouldn't even listen to what Karin had to say when they met, she would just start swinging.

The bell rang and Hinata walked to Sasuke's car. There was a crowd surrounding the car. Hinata hurried over to see what was going on. When she got closer she saw that it was mostly girls and decided that they had come to ogle at Sasuke. She pushed her way through them and got to the center where her suspicions were proven. Sasuke was on the hood of his car laying down and looking as cool as can be. "Sasuke, its time to go." Hinata said before kissing him. The surrounding girls began to grumble at the kiss. Sasuke flipped off the hood and got into the car. There had been a slight snow fall earlier but that didn't stop the Uchiha from speeding out of the parking lot.

When they got to their apartment they instantly went to the schedule of work. Hinata went into their room and came out in a few minutes. "Sasuke I'm going out with the girls for a while ok." Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Sure, just remember that we still haven't beat Halo 3 on legendary. We have an appointment with our two friends online at nine." He said as she got her coat and left. Hinata enjoyed driving Sasuke's car. It was fast and she enjoyed the rush.

First Hinata picked up Ino, then TenTen. "So how are you gonna do it Hina-chan?" Ino asked. Hinata stopped the car at the red light. "The same way I deal with every problem. Act first questions later." Hinata said before speeding off. It was seven seventeen when she arrived at the club. The lot was packed full of cars and Hinata could only guess that they were there to see the cat fight that would break out.

Hinata exited the car with her friends behind her. She could see Karin waiting for her. The senor was sitting cross-legged on top of her own car. Her two friends, the sisters, Tayuya and Kin Tsuchi were standing next to her smiling. "So Hinata you came. It looks like you brought your own posse with you as well." Karin greeted. In a rush they were surrounded by people pulling out cell phones in order to record the confrontation.

Hinata glared at Karin. The girl jumped off the car and walked up to Hinata. "I know you don't want to talk so let's get this over with, **bitch**." Karin put an emphasis on the last word and Hinata lashed out. She grabbed Karin's hair and pulled the woman's head onto her knee. Tayuya jumped at her but was tackled by TenTen who began pounding the girls face. TenTen was known for her brutal boxing style and wasted no expense at pounding the female beneath her. Ino stood looking at Kin who just waited.

Hinata punched Karin in the face and was kicked in the stomach by Karin's counter attack. The red head grabbed Hinata and threw her over her shoulder. The Hyuga heiress hit the ground hard and struggled to get up. Karin walked over to her and kicked her in the back. Kin had started her fight with Ino and both girls were currently pulling each others hair. Ino kicked out and caught Kin in the shin. TenTen on the other hand had already knocked her opponent unconscious and stood waiting to back up either of her friends.

The cheering around them grew louder as people ran out of the club to see the fight. Hinata had gotten up and did the last thing anyone expected. She grabbed onto Karin's breast. Karin was the most surprised at this and was not expecting what came next. Hinata quickly removed her hands and began punching Karin in the face. She finished her assault with a head butt to Karin's chest.

The older girl went down. Hinata placed a foot on her and kneeled down. "Don't you ever mess with me again, you got it." She said. Karin just nodded. Ino was still in a hair lock with Kin and neither seemed to want to let go of the other. Ino sent out another kick. This one caught Kin in the stomach and the girl doubled over. "This was fun Kin, I hope that we can still go to the mall together this weekend." Ino said as she walked to Sasuke's car.

The crowd around them was cheering madly as the three girls drove off. Hinata and her friends were laughing the entire ride. Hinata had the most bruises and some cuts on her face. TenTen's hands were bleeding slightly and Ino's hair was mess. But the girls had come through and knocked Karin down a peg or two so they were happy. When Hinata dropped them off they each gave a hug to each other before walking away.

Hinata was feeling happier than she had ever been before. Nothing could make her feel sad. She was driving faster than ever when the figure jumped in front of her car. She slammed the brakes down but could still feel the impact of hitting what ever was in front of her. Hinata jumped out of the car and ran back to see what she had hit. It was a dog and from the way its neck was bent she could tell it was dead. She heard a small yelping from behind her and saw a puppy come up to the dead animal.

It continued to yelp and nuzzle the creature and Hinata felt sorrow. "I am so sorry little one, but your mother is dead and she won't be coming back." Hinata whispered the words she had heard as a little girl from doctors to the puppy. She lifted the little creature into her arms and put it into the back seat of her boyfriend's car. Hinata pulled the dead creature to the side of the road and prayed for it before driving back to her apartment. When she arrived she wasnt surprised to see Sasuke setting up their two X-Boxes for Halo. "Come on Hinata. We only have-" he stopped when he saw the dog. Taking his gaze away from the puppy he looked at Hinata.

"It's a stray isn't it?" he asked her. Hinata just nodded. "Ok then what's its name?" Sasuke said as he conituned to set up the equipment. Hinata couldnt belive it. Sasuke had never wanted to by pets from the store and he never seemed interested in owning a pet. "I have a thing for dogs ok." he said interrupting her thoughts. After class tomorrow we'll go get stuff for it. Hinata smiled and ran over to him. He caught her and hugged her. "Wow you look a mess. Go shower and make sure to give the dog a bath as well." Sasuke said

Hinata went into the bathroom and showered with the puppy. It was so small that she was sure everything would be ok. When she was done she put on her pajamas which were a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and went to sit next to Sasuke in the living. He was already in the Live lobby with their two friends waiting for her. "Ready?" he said handing her the controller. "You know I always am." The puppy jumped onto Hinata's lap and fell asleep while the couple played games till one-thirty in the morning.

**_Else Where_**

"So she really does care about him." A male voice said.

"It would seem so." One of his compainons commented as she spied on Sasuke and Hinata.

"Well then it is up to the four of us to break them up" The other man in the group stated.

"The girl is mine. She will pay for what she did." The leader said as they rubbed their hands together.

End

* * *

There it is. the awaited and anticpated Hinata vs Karin smackdown. Please Review. Also i need a name and breed for the puppy so if u have any ideas leave them in the review and i will choose one. fyi it is a girl dog.

edit: some frineds of mine have already helped me with the dog problem but im still open for suggestions.


	11. Chapter 10: Oh Shit!

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 10: Oh Shit!

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful Dog ideas. It took me a while but I have decided to use the ideas of winterkaguya and ShyTan'ith. Again thank you all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke loved having their canine companion around. They had named her Hikari. After taking her to the vet to get her shots they found out that she was a mixed breed. Her mother had been a mix breed as well, part Pomeranian and part **fox**. Hikari had lots of energy and loved her new home. The dog's fur was a golden tan color and her body was lithe. She had a long and beautiful bushy tail that Hinata loved to wrap around her arm. She usually slept in the bed in between Sasuke and Hinata. When ever Hinata wasn't around though, Sasuke had his own nickname for her.

"Little Devil!" Sasuke yelled as he chased the dog around the apartment. She had taken his sneaker and was running around with it. If he didn't get it back soon then he would be late for the meeting with Itachi and Naruto. "Get back here with my shoe!" he continued. Hinata had gone out to buy the dog some toys and wouldn't be back for a while. The dog turned around and looked at him shaking her head. Sasuke feinted right then went left and caught the dog. Smiling he took his shoe from the dog's mouth. "Ha ha, I got you my 'Little Devil'" he said petting the dog's head.

Sasuke had grown a soft spot for the canine and was quick to defend it against any assault. Naruto had made the mistake of calling it an over-grown sewer rat and received a broken nose and several bite marks courtesy of Sasuke and Hikari. After that he was always sure to watch his tongue around the Uchiha. Hinata and Sasuke had grown closer after Hikari came into their life. They were doing so much better in school, if that was possible. Sasuke and Hinata had received many awards based on the commitment to their grades. There was one week left before their winter break and they had already completed their work. They spent their nights doing what they usually did: playing games.

As a team they were unstoppable but against each other it was hard to say. If Hinata won one match then Sasuke would usually win the other. They always argued about who was the best and neither of them would admit that they thought the other was, but they both knew it. It was a brisk day that Wednesday when Sasuke left the apartment. He was walking down to his car when he suddenly noticed that it was very quiet. There wasn't a sound. Turning around he scanned the surrounding area before checking his car for any tampering. Finding nothing he got in and sped off.

As he was driving he noticed a black Mercedes Benz McLaren was following him. _So I wasn't paranoid. Hn, if these guys wanna chase I'll give them one._ Sasuke shifted into high gear and hit one-hundred mph in two seconds. He turned onto the highway so he could go faster. The Benz was still tailing him. Sasuke smirked. _So they can drive but how well? _Sasuke sped up hitting one-ninety-seven and the Benz still followed. Sasuke did everything he could to shake the car but the driver was extremely persistent. In an act of desperation Sasuke activated his **NOS** and the car suddenly jumped to two-forty-seven mph. Sasuke had never tried out the NOS before and the speed was to much for him.

He swerved in and out of cars barely missing them. For a spilt second he took his eyes off the road and looked behind him. The Benz was no where in sight and his nitrous was running out. He turned off the NOS and slowed down to seventy-five. Sasuke sighed as he recalled how close he had come to crashing. His heart was racing and he was excited. _Oh my fucking god. What a fucking rush. I have to do that more often._ Sasuke got off the highway and proceeded to the museum where he was meeting his twin and best friend. He pulled into the lot and saw Naruto's bike parked near Itachi's car.

He parked and went inside. After paying admission he looked for his two companions and found them looking at ancient art. Sasuke had never had a thing for art but loved history. He walked up to them before getting their attention. "Yo, what up?" he asked. Itachi turned around and stared at his twin. "What do you mean 'what up' you text me to come here." Naruto looked at the Uchiha twins. "I got a text from Itachi saying to meet him and you here.

Sasuke suddenly remembered the car. "It was a set-up" he stated before a two men joined them. "Well, well, well. Jugo I think they figured it out." One of them said. The one called Jugo cracked his knuckles and advanced on the three friends. "I'm gonna break them in half." He stated bluntly as he advanced. The other man caught him by the shoulder. "No the leader told us we were just to greet ourselves and that's all. Now since they know of us I'm certain the dean will explain everything to them soon."

The two men turned around and walked away. Naruto was the first to react. "What the hell was that about?! I mean really, first he says he's gonna break us then he walks away. Jeez I could've taken them both with one hand behind my back." Itachi and Sasuke were silent. "Itachi, that was-" Sasuke started "I know." His twin interrupted. "We have to get to the girls." Sasuke said as he started to run to the exit. Even though Hinata had smashed Karin Itachi really didn't care. He ran after his brother with Naruto behind. "Naruto didn't Ino say that she Tenten, and Karin were going out?" Sasuke asked. The blond nodded as he jumped onto the motorcycle. "I know where they are supposed to be." He cried out.

Suddenly Sasuke's phone went off. Sasuke quickly answered it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Sasuke, this is Dean Sarutobi. Get to my office as soon as you can. Hinata, Karin and Ino are already here. If you can contact Naruto or your brother get them to come as well. I have terrible news."_

Sasuke hung up. "We have to get to school ASAP!! That was the dean. He said that there was terrible news he had to tell us." Itachi and Naruto stared at him in shock. The trio was out of the parking lot faster than cheetah running after it's pray. They sped through traffic as they rushed to the school. Not caring about where they parked Sasuke and Itachi drove onto the grass. Naruto parked his bike and they ran to the dean's office.

When they got their they saw their girlfriends sitting down in seats in front of the old man

"Dean Sarutobi, what's the emergency?" Sasuke gasped out breathlessly.

The Dean looked around at them and took a deep breath.

"Sakura Haruno along with three others patients have escaped the Asylum."

END

* * *

DUNT DUNT DUNNNNNN!

!! What a twist!!

Now to answer questions

Kenshinlover2002: No itachi is not one of them as you may have read. Now you know two of the members and can guess the third.

xXxItaHinaSasuXxX: Now you know who is after hinata

Truyasha: since you might have read this chapter then you know 2/4 of the shady characters and can probaly guess the third.

Kawaii Kabu: Nope the leader isnt a friend of karin as you must have figured out by now.

cherryvampire3: I have revealed 2 and hinted on another. the other member will be revealed next chapter.

* * *

Bolded Words

kaguya's idea was for it to be a wolf but that messes up the symbolism of the fox.

NOS is Nitrous Oxide System for those of you that dont know.

Sorry if this chapter was short but im building up for the climax.

Also i may not be able to update for a while so please leave lots of reviews.


	12. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 11: Kidnapped!

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story. Thank you for such a wonderful time. I'm sorry to say this but the\is story is coming to its big finale. I hope that you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her once good friend who had tried to kill her had escaped. She looked at Sasuke who was staring at the dean. "If Sakura and three others escaped why did you only contact us? Don't you think that you should warn everyone these maniacs might go after?" Sasuke asked a demanding question. Sarutobi looked at Sasuke. "Unfortunately we were only able to get a hold of you. Three of your peers have gone missing." He informed then looking down.

Hinata let out an audible gasp. She tried to think about who could be gone. "TenTen, Neji, and Lee have not responded to any of the calls we have made, nor have they been spotted at their residence." Sarutobi continued. Tears sprang to Hinata's eyes when she heard TenTen was missing. "Following the code we are placing each of you under protective custody. You have three hours to collect your belongings."

Itachi stepped forward. "Wait a minute you never told us who escaped, or how they might know where to find us or anything. I'm not going into protective custody if my life isn't in danger." He mouthed off. Sarutobi glared at the young man. "Ok then you want a reason to fear for your life, then read this." He countered throwing a filed to the Uchiha.

Itachi opened it up to read the description of the patient inside.

Name Kisame Hoshigaki

Age: 22

Blood Type: AB

Reasons for Confinement:

1.Patient believed him self to be a fish and made many attempts to place gills on his neck.

2.Patient has sewn skin of fishes between his fingers and toes for a more 'natural' feeling for his belief.

3.Patient surgically removed his own teeth and replaced them with sharks' teeth.

Notes:

1.Kisame is a very unique individual. He was taken in by a friend named Uchiha Itachi.

2.Kisame experimented on fish in his private aquarium.

3.Due to massive medicines and experimentations Kisame has a now fluxed state of mind. He is to be considered dangerous and must be strapped down and muzzled at all times.

4.Kisame's muzzle must not be removed for any reason at all because of his cannibalistic nature.

Itachi's face was blank as his horror was confirmed. Sasuke looked at his brother with concern. "Itachi you did the right thing by bringing him to the asylum." Sasuke comforted his brother by patting shoulder. Turning his attention back to the dean "I don't know if this helps but we saw Kisame at the museum with this big guy he called Jugo." Naruto and Ino turned to each other when Jugo's name was mentioned. Hinata looked at her friend with concern. "Do you know him Ino, this Jugo person?"

Ino slowly nodded. "He would stalk me in middle school and during high school he raped me. A friend of mine eventually told the cops and he blamed his medical condition for what he did, although the day he left he said that he would be back for me. Sarutobi nodded sagely. "Now we don't need to go into any further details about this right now. The important thing is that you guys get out of town as soon as possible.

The six of them got up and left the office. The first thing Hinata did was take out her cell phone and call TenTen's phone. _Come on T.T. pick up. _She thought feverishly. One the fourth ring it was answered.

"_H-h-hello?"_

"_TenTen!"_

Hinata screamed the name and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"_Hinata is that you?"_

"_Yes TenTen where are you?"_

"_I can't tell you. If I do then the man will feed me to his dogs. Hinata don't worry about me. Sakura has escaped and you need to get out of town right now. Also find Sasuke and warn him that-"_

The phone line went dead before Hinata could hear the rest.

"TenTen? TenTen!" she yelled into the receiver. Sasuke put his arm around her. "Hinata the police will find her. We need to get going." Hinata looked into his eyes. "She told me to warn you about something." Sasuke's normally emotionless face suddenly went to fear for a moment. "What did she say?" Hinata shook her head in response. "She was cutoff before I could hear it." They hurried to through the school and to their vehicles, planning on speeding back to their homes to get their things.

_**Elsewhere:**_

"So bitch, you think you're pretty brave huh?" Kisame said as he slapped a chained TenTen. Her lip was bleeding and there were small bruises on her face. She glared at her captor. "I bet you think you're scary huh. Kidnapping young women is your thing eh?" she said spitting a glob of blood at him. Kisame opened his mouth and swallowed the red liquid. "Delicious." He turned his attention to Neji who was glaring at him. "So pretty boy are you mad at what I'm doing to your girl. Wish u could knock my teeth out."

Kisame reached up and undid Neji's chains. The Hyuga dropped to the ground and rubbed his wrist. "You just made a big mistake" he growled. He stood up and ran towards Kisame. Throwing all his weight into a punch Kisame knocked Neji backwards. The pale eyed man stood up and ran towards Kisame again. This time Kisame caught him and gave him a devastating bear hug. Neji could hear some of his bones pop as he was being crushed by the bigger man.

Kisame was laughing. "I can't believe you're dating this weakling sweetheart. He's too weak to protect your ass." Kisame let go of Neji and chained him back up. The young man was unconscious from the assault. Jugo walked into the room dragging a very bloody, very beaten Lee. Jugo had a few bruises on himself. "I should've believed him when he said he studies Martial Arts." He stated to a laughing Kisame.

"Damn you got hurt by that scrawny kid." Kisame said through gasps of laughter. Jugo pouted and chained the bushy-browed man to the wall. TenTen couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her two friends had been beaten up and there was nothing she could do to help them. Lee's wounds looked severe. His left arm and leg were bent in odd angles and his face was bleeding.

"So Kisame, what are we going to do to the girl." Jugo inquired his eyes looking over TenTen hungrily. Kisame saw the looks Jugo was giving TenTen. "Well the leader said I could eat her when we were done but it looks like you want a different kind of feeding. Go ahead and have her. I don't mind taking 'sloppy seconds'." Jugo giggled mischievously and advanced towards the chained female. TenTen knew what was about to happen and started kicking out but to no avail.

_**Sasuke/Hinata's apartment.**_

Hinata sat on the couch petting Hikari while Sasuke packed their things. "Don't worry Hinata. They are gonna be all right." Sasuke assured her. She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Sasuke." He looked at her and smiled. "Anything for my Hina-hime." There was a knock at the door and Hinata went to it while Hikari followed her. "Who is it?" she asked "Officer Haku." A female voice replied. Hinata opened the door and was immediately sprayed in the face with gas.

Sasuke looked over towards the door and saw Hinata drop. "Get the fuck away from her!" he yelled drawing his knife. He ran towards the assailant and stabbed at the person's chest. Sasuke felt a fist connect with his face but continued stabbing. The hits kept coming until they finally stopped. When the smoke cleared Sasuke saw that he was on top of a young lady maybe in her late twenties or early thirties. She had a look of shock on her face and stared at Sasuke with dead eyes. Hikari kept growling and yelping at the still female. She began biting the female's hand.

He looked at the assassins face once more before leaving his knife in her body and went to pick up Hinata's limp form. When he bent down he felt something hit the back of his neck and slowly his world turned to darkness. The last thing he saw was Hikari's body with her head at an odd angle.

"Always make sure your adversary is dead before walking away and keep your dog on a leash." The girl said removing Sasuke's knife from her abdomen. She then removed the 'death' suit she had been wearing that was filled with blood and threw it into the apartment. She flipped out a cell phone and punched a number. "Deidara here. The leader's prize has been captured." She said into the receiver. "Good work. Bring him back to the base, but bring the girl to my place." Came the response.

Deidara tied Sasuke and Hinata up and brought them to her car placing them in the back seat. She then placed some suitcases into the elevator and pressed the button for it to go to the top floor. "Bye-bye." She said driving off. Soon there was an explosion and Deidara grinned. "Art is beautiful."

_**Naruto/Ino**_**'s Home:**

"Ino, we need to go now!" Naruto said bursting into the room. Ino was sitting on the bed packing clothes. "Naruto! What's wrong?" she asked as Naruto rushed around the room picking up random items and throwing them into the suitcase. "There was an explosion at Hinata's place!" He yelled frantically. Ino jumped up in surprise at this. "Is she and Sasuke ok?" Naruto looked at her. "I don't know but I intend to find out so lets go!" he yelled again. Ino was use to his frequent yelling attacks but hurried anyways. Naruto ran to the door and opened it. He was surprised when he saw the same big man he had seen earlier at the museum.

"Hey, you're the guy who said he could take me with one hand behind his back. What are you doing in Ino's condo?" he asked with an idiotic expression on his face. Just then Ino walked through a doorway and saw the two of them. She stared for a few seconds before screaming. "Jugo, nooo!" she yelled. Naruto looked at Jugo. Suddenly he got a determined look on his face. He glared upwards at Jugo. "So you're the bastard that raped my girl in high school, eh?"

Jugo glared back at Naruto. "**Your **girl?! Ino Yamanaka belongs with **me**!" he yelled talking Naruto to the ground. Naruto was expecting the attack and used the momentum to flip Jugo over him and into a wall. There was an audible **–crack-** as Jugo's massive form dented the walk and sent cracks in all directions. He got up and glared murder at the blond. Snorting like a bull Jugo ran full speed towards the small man in front of him. Naruto waited until the last moment and then grabbed Jugo's head and swung him into a mirror. The big man couldn't stop himself and crashed again.

Naruto took this opportunity to kick Jugo in the side. Ino was frantically dialing 9-1-1 on the phone. Jugo got back up and back handed Naruto in the face sending the blond flying into the kitchen. Naruto went to the knife stand and took the butchers cleaver and bread knife out. Jugo looked at Ino wile she dialed the number. "Don't go anywhere Ino. After I'm done with this bug you're next." He burst into the kitchen and received a knife in the arm. Jugo's yell was so loud that it broke the glasses in the sink. Naruto raised the cleaver and was prepared to slice the behemoths head but never got the chance because Jugo grabbed him by the neck with his meaty hands.

"It's like I told you earlier. I'm gonna break you in half." He said lifting Naruto above his head. "Wait! Jugo don't kill him. Let him live and I'll marry you." Ino cried out from behind him. Jugo turned around. "Anything for you Ino." He said dropping Naruto on the ground. The blond began coughing as soon as he landed and glared angrily at Jugo who walked out of the apartment with Ino in tow.

_I'm sorry Naruto, but it was the only way to protect you._

_I'm sorry Ino, but I couldn't protect you._

_**Itachi/Karin:**_

Itachi didn't bother stopping by the dorm room to get anything. He was speeding to the airport where the police had arranged for them to leave on a private jet. "Itachi I didn't know you did fear." Karin said sliding her hands along his chest. Itachi glared at her. "Bitch what the # do you think you are doing. I'm not afraid either. I'm dropping you off at the airport then I'm gonna go get my brother and his girlfriend.

Karin looked at her boyfriend confused. "What do you mean 'get them'? Aren't they coming to the airport as well?" she questioned him. Itachi shook his head. "When my phone went off it was Kisame. They got Sasuke and Hinata. Most likely they got to Naruto and Ino as well." He said solemnly. "Karin I can't lose you. Get on the plane and go into hiding" Itachi instructed driving in and out of traffic. She nodded just thinking about what he had said. "I knew you cared about me Itachi. The Uchiha looked at her and smiled. "Where else can I find a girl to #?" he asked her.

They reached the airport in an hour twenty-seven minutes. Karin went inside the building and immediately went to the bathroom. She hurried into one of the unoccupied stalls and threw-up. Everything that was happening was too much too fast. She sat on the seat and thought. _If I have the police trace his phone then they can find the kidnappers._ She was happy about her idea and leapt up. When she opened the stall door though the last person she wanted to see was there. "Sa-sa-sak-saku-Sakura" she gasped out.

The bubble-gum haired woman stared at Karin. "Bad form home girl." She stated simply before shocking her with a tazer. Karin dropped into Sakura's arms and the girl smiled. "Didn't you tell me that you were falling for me?" Sakura let out an evil chuckle. "I never thought it was you meant it so literally.

She flipped out her phone and pressed the button. "Ok everyone, now we move on to Phase 2 of Operation: Revenge."

END

Edit: I know Deidara is a guy but I decided to make him a girl in this story.


	13. Chapter 12: My Duty

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 12: My Duty

A/N: One Chapters left. I'm glad you have enjoyed my story.

* * *

Naruto stood up and rubbed his neck. He looked at the destruction his fight with Jugo had created. _Damn if this wasn't so serious I would be laughing. _He limped towards the phone intent on calling the police when he saw his phone open. It was set onto tracker mode and he saw a dot moving and blinking. _Ino, you sly girl. I'll rescue you this time._ He grabbed his extra cell phone and bike keys and ran out the door, ignoring the pain in his leg. He opened the phone and speed dialed 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1 Emergency, I'm Kimiko. What is your emergency?"_

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My girlfriend has been kidnapped and I need the police to trace her phone."_

"_Ok sir, just give us her number and we will start tracking it."_

"_1-860-778-5679"_

"_Please stay on the line until we establish a connection"_

Naruto hopped onto his bike and began speeding after the signal. He was going to find his girlfriend and end Jugo. Having the police were just insurance to make sure Ino was safe.

_**Itachi:**_

The older Uchiha male sped along the highway. He was following the directions sent to him by his ex-best friend.

"_Kisame, I swear to Kami if you have hurt Sasuke or Hinata the police will never find your body"_

"_Itachi. Itachi. No need to get crazy. As long as you do as I say then you will get your brother back._

Itachi kept his eyes on the road and found the turnoff that he needed to take. When he got off he was stopped by a black van. The window rolled down and he saw Kisame smiling at him. The man waved his hand gesturing Itachi to follow him. Itachi followed the van for a few minutes. They soon came to an abandoned amusement park.

Kisame got out of the van carrying a katana. "I know how good you are with these," he said. He threw the sword to Itachi who caught it through the window. "You're going to need that Weasel Boy." Kisame said running off into the park.

Itachi strapped the blade to his side and proceeded into the complex. He heard the roar of an engine and turned around to see Naruto parking his bike. "Itachi, what the hell are you doing here?" the blond asked him. Itachi looked at him for a moment. "Sasuke and Hinata are here. I came here to rescue them because it is my duty to protect my little brother." Naruto started to laugh. "He's younger than you by like what, three minutes." Itachi just scrowled. "I don't think now is the time to be joking around. I assume by your presence here that you have come to get Ino Yamanaka?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea, that Jugo guy came and kidnapped her. I traced her phone to this location. The cops are going to be here as well, but I would like to take care of Jugo before they get here." Naruto said cracking his knuckles. Itachi nodded and the pair continued their way into the depths of the park.

_**Hinata:**_

The young heiress's head was throbbing in pain. She could feel cold air on her skin. _Wait a minute. On my skin! _Hinata opened her eyes and found herself chained up. She was only in her undergarments. She breathed a sigh of relief. And tried to get out of the chains that bound her. After five tries her efforts prove futile she gave up. The young women looked around to see if there was anything nearby she could warm herself up with. Finding nothing she began shivering.

"That's it Hinata. Shiver in fear." A voice called out from the darkness. Hinata looked up towards the direction of the voice. "Sakura! Why are you doing this?" she yelled. The pink haired wonder walked out from the shadows carrying a flamethrower. "WHY?! You have the fucking nerve to ask me why?!" she screeched. A torrent of flame was let loose and it licked at Hinata's legs the sudden heat made her squirm and she tried to back away but the chains held her in place.

"Awww Hinata, I thought that you wanted to be warm. You were shivering a few moments ago." Sakura taunted. Hinata stayed as far away from the flames as the chains would allow but still it burned her slightly. "Please Sakura stop this!" she cried out tears falling down her face. The fire stopped and Sakura walked towards the blue-hair beauty.

"After taking my Sasuke-kun away from me, you want me to stop?" she whispered softly into Hinata's ear. Hinata whimpered a bit and Sakura slapped her in the face. "You have some fucking nerve asking me to do that." Sakura spat. Hinata stared tearfully at her ex-friend. "Did you really love him Sakura, or was he just a prize that you competed with the other girls for?"

Sakura glared at the Hyuga. "I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to make it slow and painful. And down here no one can hear you scream."

_**Sasuke:**_

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by darkness. He groaned and shook his head getting the creaks and cracks out of his neck. He lifted his hand to his face and removed the blindfold that was there. He saw that he was in a dim chamber and he wasn't chained up. This surprised him because he was a prisoner. He continued to look around and suddenly a bright light turned on. Sasuke covered his eyes at the sudden glare of light. When they adjusted he saw that his chamber was suspended on a balance. And on the other side of the balance was another chamber which contained……………Karin!

The red haired female was unconscious at the moment and couldn't see the predicament she was in. Sasuke looked below to see a grinning Kisame. "Hey Sasuke. Your brother will be here shortly if my pets haven't killed him yet." Sasuke studied the situation and smiled. Kisame was going to use the classic trap of choosing who you want most to live. The balance was set on counter weights so that when one was freed the other would plummet to their death. Sasuke knew how to make it so both he and Karin escaped, but for the moment played along with Kisame.

"You won't get away with this fish-head." Sasuke bantered. He saw a door open in the back of the room his chamber was in and in walked Itachi. The older Uchiha was bloodied and had multiple cuts on his body. He glared at Kisame and raised his katana into the air. "You bastard!" he cried out. Kisame just laughed and pressed a button on a remote he took from his pocket.

"Nuh uh uh uhhhh. If you take another step then both your brother and your girlfriend take the plunge." He said while shark tanks rose from the ground underneath each cage. Itachi slowed down and began pacing back and forth glaring at Kisame. "All this just because I sent you away to get help? You really are insane Kisame." Itachi spoke while pacing. Kisame just laughed. "Now that I have you hear it's time to make a choice. Your brother or your girlfriend. Choose!"

_**Ino:**_

Jugo threw Ino onto the mattress on the floor. "Now we can have fun Ino." He said taking off his shirt. Ino looked at him and the images of him raping her returned. She looked at the walls and saw Tenten, Neji, and Lee all chained up and unconscious. It looked as if Tenten had been raped because her skirt and shirt were ripped and her panties had been carelessly discarded onto the floor. Lee looked the worse of the three and Neji just had a few bruises.

Jugo had finished undressing down to his boxers and grabbed at Ino. She pulled back but he grabbed her leg. "Don't worry Ino I'll be better to you than I was in high school." He promised trying to calm her down. But Ino knew that Jugo knew nothing about treating people nicely and kicked him in a very sensitive area. Jugo's eyes popped out and he grabbed his manhood. "You bitch. I promise to treat you right and this is how you repay me."

Jugo slapped Ino across the face and ripped off her shirt and bra in one go. He grabbed both of her hands and began to kiss her roughly. With his other hand he groped at her breast. Tears slid down Ino's face as Jugo had his way with her. He pulled her pants down slowly and chuckled evilly. "I was going to be gently before, but you brought out the beast in me. So now you have to take it the hard way." He was getting ready to pull his own boxers down when the door slammed open. "Damn it Kisame you are supposed to-" Jugo began

In walked Naruto cracking his knuckles carrying one of the watch dogs over his shoulder. He was bleeding from many scratch and bite wounds. He had a pair of symmetrical scratch marks on his cheeks and a bite wound on his arm that had to be tied to stop the bleeding. "Yo, dumb ass. I thought I told you Ino is **my **girl." He greeted throwing the carcass of the animal to the ground. Jugo glared first at Naruto then at the dog. "You should have stayed down in the condo small fry. Now since you're here you won't have the mercy of escaping.

Jugo dropped Ino and turned to Naruto who got into his stance. "Bring it on mother fucker." He taunted. Jugo yelled and rushed towards Naruto who ran towards him as well. When they were a few meters apart the jumped. The two males collided with each other in midair. Jugo being the heavier of the two pushed Naruto to the ground and the two began wrestling around. Ino reacted quickly and took the keys from Jugo's pants pocket. She ran over to Neji and unlocked his chains.

"Neji wake up!" she yelled slapping in the face. The male Hyuga woke with a start and his eyes quickly to stock of the situation. Quick as a flash he jumped onto Jugo knocking the big man off of Naruto. The two of them rolled for a while before Neji leapt off and skidded to a halt. Jugo glared at his two advisories and grinned. "This will be perfect, killing two birds with one stone. Naruto ran in and slid towards Jugo. He turned to the blond which left him open to Neji's punch.

Jugo's face snapped right as the Hyuga's fist connected to his jaw. Naruto's slide pushed him closer to Jugo's legs. He grabbed on to them pulling the behemoth down to the ground. When Jugo was down Neji began to kick and stomp on him while Naruto struggled to pry a pipe from the wall. The huge man stood up and grabbed Neji by the neck. His nose was broken from the fall and bruises were forming on his arms from where Neji had kicked him. "Say good-night pretty boy" he growled. "Good-night Pretty Boy" Naruto's voice said from behind him. Jugo turned around just as the pipe Naruto had taken from the wall smashed him upside the head.

The pipe bent backwards from the impact and Jugo was sent crashing to the ground with a gash of flesh missing from his head. "And he is out of here!" Naruto exclaimed holding the pipe over his shoulder like a baseball bat. Ino had freed Tenten and lee and was now carrying the Martial Artist on her shoulder due to his broken limbs. "We have to find Hinata and Sasuke before it's too late." Naruto instructed. "Ino get Bushy Brow and T.T out of here. Neji and I will look for the others.

Ino opened her mouth to protest but Naruto just kissed her. "Go on Ino. I will be all right, ok." He assured her. She nodded and proceeded down the opposite side of the hallway with Tenten in tow. The blond and the brunette along with the onyx haired boy were soon lost in the shadows. Neji looked at Naruto who just smiled. "I'll find Sasuke you look for your cousin." He stated as they ran down the hall.

_**Hinata:**_

Hinata screamed as Sakura hit her again in the stomach with her fist. For the past few minutes Sakura had been pounding every part of Hinata with her fist. At first Hinata didn't make a noise out of defiance against letting Sakura know that she was hurting her, but then Sakura put on a pair of brass knuckles and punched her strait in the chest a few time. Hinata was having a hard time breathing and knew that she was at the end of her rope.

Sakura looked at the pitiful woman in front of her and thought to herself. _How could my Sasuke-kun have chosen her over me? She is so pitiful. I mean look at her. She may be more developed then me but she has no backbone. I will put her out of Sasuke-kun's misery and take him for myself._ Sakura took off the brass knuckles and went to get her flamethrower. She opened the fuel container and poured its contents over Hinata's body. "It's like I told you earlier. It's time for you to burn in hell, bitch." Sakura whispered the last part.

She lit a match and was about to throw it onto Hinata but was tackle from behind. She felt the weight on her and rolled using the momentum from the tackle. The figure who had tackled her flew off her and skidded until he was looking her strait in the face. "Stay away from my cousin you crazy filth stalker bitch." Neji warned. He had picked up the brass knuckles and quickly put them on.

Sakura glared at the Hyuga. "You wouldn't hit a girl now would you?" she asked seductively walking towards him. Neji's eyes narrowed and he swung out at her. "No I wouldn't hit a girl, but I would smash a skank." He replied. He swung at her again and she dodged it. "Wrong answer Hyuga!" she yelled pulling out her tazer. Electricity crackled as she powered it up to the max.

Neji and Sakura kept circling each other, each one waiting for the other to mess up. Sakura strayed to close to Hinata and the vengeful woman grabbed onto her captor using her legs. This surprised the rosette and Neji took his chance. Taking a short running leap he punched Sakura full force in the jaw. There was an audible **crack** as her jaw broke. She dropped to the floor unconscious and lay there. Neji gazed down at her and frowned. "You should have let him go."

He turned his attention to Hinata and undid her chains. The two cousins hugged as soon as she was free. Hinata stripped Sakura's clothes off and put them on herself. "Let's go find Sasuke" she said. Neji nodded and together with Hinata the two limped off to their final destination.

_**Itachi:**_

Itachi had continued Pacing even after Kisame's command. "Why do you want them dead Kisame? I am the one who put you inside that place. They have nothing to do with us." Kisame just laughed. "You would like it if I just let them go, wouldn't you. Then you could slice me to ribbons with your katana." Itachi threw the sword at Kisame who dodged it easily. "There I have no sword. Now let them go." Itachi stated eying the man in front of him.

Kisame laughed again. "I told you that you would need that blade." He commented softly as he pressed another button on the remote. Suddenly four guard dogs came rushing at Itachi. He watched them and caught the first one that leapt at him. Swinging it around by the front paws he knocked two away from him but was tackled by the fourth. It sank its fangs into his left arm. He punched it in the face multiple times but it wouldn't loosen its grip on him. The other dogs came at him and he kicked out at them while continuing to punch the dog latched to his arm.

Kisame's laughter echoed around him and in a blind fury he grabbed two of the dogs and snapped their necks. At the sound of breaking bones the canine that had been latched onto his arm released itself and ran off with the last one following closely. Itachi stood up sporting new wounds. The laughter stopped and Kisame glared at him. "You have ten seconds, choose!"

Itachi answered on impulse. "Sasuke!" Instantly the bottom of the chamber holding Karin opened and she fell through the air towards the shark tank. Sasuke's chamber fell as well but he was protected from the sharks by the chamber. There was a splash as both Sasuke's chamber and Karin's body hit the water. The sharks immediately started to circle the unconscious female who started to stir once she hit the water. Itachi ran towards her tank while Kisame laughed his ass off. "Look Sasuke your brother rescues her before going to your aid.

Itachi dived into the pool of sharks and swam as fast as he could to his girlfriend. "Ha there is no way to save both of them. Sasuke will soon run out of air in that case and there is no way to break the glass." Kisame informed Itachi, who continue to swim towards Karin. He reached her just as the first shark tried to take a bite out of her. He pulled her out of the way in time and began to swim towards the edge. The sharks now attracted to the movements he was making began to swim towards him.

Kisame seeing the frenzy the sharks were in ran towards the pool and leapt in. "I'm having Uchiha tonight. He swam directly towards Itachi and bumped into another shark that he pushed out of his way. This caused the shark to collide into the jaws of another. The rows of teeth from the first one dug into the second causing the sharks to beeline towards the source of the blood. Itachi saw what was happening and got out of the pool dragging Karin with him.

He quickly checked her pulse and found that she was ok. He turned his attention back to Kisame who was engaged in a feeding frenzy with the sharks he so adored. Itachi noticed the remote control was on the ground and ran to it. He pressed the release button for Sasuke's chamber and watched as his brother swam out of the pool avoiding the sharks that came near him. Once Sasuke was safe Itachi ran back to Karin. He picked her up and then proceeded to the exit with Sasuke following him. "Itachi we have to find Hinata!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I won't leave without her." Itachi responded with a nod and the brothers began calling out for her.

Karin woke up while Itachi and Sasuke continued to call out to Hinata and joined in with them. Suddenly they heard many foot steps from around a corner and they stopped. Ino, Tenten, and Lee came around the corner face to face with Sasuke's group. "Sasuke you're ok. Naruto and Neji just went off to look for you and Hinata." Ino informed them. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Neji wouldn't stop until he found Hinata and Naruto would be a big help to finding her as well.

"Ok then, Karin go with Ino and the others and find the exit. Naruto told me that he called the police and they might need help on what to expect when they arrive." Itachi gave out orders. Karin nodded and helped Ino support Lee as they continued to the exit. The twin Uchiha turned down the hall Ino had just come from and ran full sprint down the hall calling there friends' name.

_**Naruto:**_

The blond had caught up with the two Hyugas and the trio were now looking for Sasuke. "Neji are you sure this is the right way?" Naruto asked. They had been walking around for at least twenty minutes and had come to three dead ends. Neji turned on the blond. "Naruto just be quiet I think I hear something." There was a soft ticking noise and their eyes widened in realization of it. "Run!" Hinata yelled and they sprinted down the hall. A few seconds later the bomb went off and they were flung to the floor. Hinata had been ahead of the two males and got up before them.

"My, my, my. Art is beautiful." The same female from before said as she walked out off the rubble towards Hinata. Hinata glared at the blond. "Last time you caught me off guard but now I'm going to kick your ass." Deidara's eyes narrowed at the threat. "Bring it on then." Hinata ran forward and locking her hands together smashed Deidara in the face. The blond chick went crashing to the floor. Hinata grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. Using her left hand Hinata continually punched Deidara's upper body and face.

Deidara was still stunned by the first attack and couldn't defend herself. When she was thrown back to the ground her head hit the wall with a sickening **crunch** and Hinata dropped to the ground exhausted. Naruto and Neji stared at the young woman. "Yo remind me never to get her pissed off." Naruto whispered into Neji's ear. They rested there for a while and heard foot steps approaching them at a fast pace. Soon Sasuke and Itachi came into view and Hinata ran into her boyfriends arms.

Neji and Naruto clasped hands with Itachi and Sasuke and without saying a word the friends left. They walked down the hallways now and soon found themselves back in the amphitheatre where Sasuke and Karin had been held. Kisame was sitting on the stage with one leg hanging lazily over the edge. "Hn, and here I thought you were gonna leave without saying goodbye." Stated simply waving his hands. That's when Jugo and Sakura walked in carrying Uzis. "Now to end this." Kisame said. Sakura let out a gurgled laugh due to her broken jaw and Jugo's head was caked in blood. Sasuke glared at Sakura. "And here I thought you loved me." He spat at her. Sakura just glared at him and mumbled incoherent words.

"Before you kill us I need to know how you all escaped. None of you have the smarts to plan this on your own. Who is the mastermind behind this?" Itachi spoke directing his speech to Kisame. Kisame just laughed. "You want to know how we escaped, huh? Then why don't you ask the man above you. The five college students looked up to see that there was indeed a man there. But not just any man. It was………"Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled out in surprise. The man smiled and lowered himself down. "Yes it is I, the Great Director and Play Write, Orochimaru." He announced himself. Everyone was dumbstruck.

"But why did you do it Orochimaru?" Hinata asked quietly. The man turned to her and smiled. "Why? You ask me why? Why to have the best movie of course. No script just people doing what is natural. No actor or actress could have preformed better than you guys and so my movie will be a success, as soon as I get out of jail." He replied. The three asylum patients smiled wickedly at him. "Yea Orochimaru about the going back to the asylum we decided that if we kill you all then we can go on with out you. So this is the final curtain." Kisame stated with a chuckle. "End them" he commanded his two accomplices

Sakura and Jugo raised their weapons and were just about to fire when two shots rang out. Orochimaru held a small revolver in his hand and both of them fell down dead. "You shouldn't have double crossed me Kisame" he whispered before turning around and shooting Kisame. When the man fell Orochimaru put his gun away and turned to his students. "Well I think it's about time we got out of here. Deidara set this place to blow up in about two minutes."

The group started to run following Orochimaru. When they got outside they were immediately set on by police members who had been standing guard. "We have to get out of here! The place is going to blow!" Itachi yelled to the police members. They were put into the police cars and were speeding off the compound just as it exploded from the multiple explosives Deidara had set. Orochimaru was laughing as fire spread across the ground. "And that is the grand finale."

End.

* * *

Whew. This was the longest Chapter. Im glad you have enjoyed my Story. Please Review. The next chapter will be the last. After this im going to be updating my Story "Our Forbidden Love".


	14. Epilogue

When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy

Chapter 13: Epilogue

A/N: Sorry for the Late update. I have been battling with myself on the perfect time skip, which is why it took me so long to update. I hope you have enjoyed my story.

* * *

**One Week later, Christmas Day.**

Sasuke woke from his slumber with a start. He had been dreaming about that event again. Even though Orochimaru had been put away for twenty years on four accounts of helping patients escape each with a five year sentence, Sasuke knew that it would live with him for the rest of his life. He sat up in his bed and looked around the heavily furnished guest room. Hinata and he along with Neji and TenTen had decided to spend Christmas in China with her and Neji's family. Naruto and Ino had gone to Okinawa to visit her relatives and Itachi along with Karin came with Sasuke and Hinata, stating they had nothing better to do for Christmas.

When they had arrived they were greeted by the **whole **Hyuga family. There were so many members that had come to see that their Heiress was safe. The news of Orochimaru's crimes had reached them and they couldn't believe what they had heard. After the commotion created by the Hyugas quieted down they were escorted to a Gargantuan Mansion that was Hyuga Estate Castle. Sasuke and Itachi were in awe. They thought they new what rich was from their relatives but this was a whole new playing field. Hiashi knew that his first born was dating a man of high stature, but he would not allow the two of them to sleep in the same room together.

Sasuke respected his wishes but asked for a room near Hinata's. His request was granted and they were put a room apart. Itachi and Karin shared the same room. It was next to Sasuke's which in his case was bad, because he could hear it clearly when ever the two of them played "games". Tenten and Neji also had a room together and spent most of their time locked away inside, only coming out to eat, go to the rest room, or drive off someplace together.

So on Christmas morning after Sasuke woke up he was surprised to see Hinata laying down next to him in her nightgown. She looked so peaceful asleep. Sasuke moved away her bangs that covered her face and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Hinata" he whispered as he got up. He made his way towards Bathroom to freshen up. When he returned to the room Hinata was gone. He looked around for her but couldn't find her in the room. _She must have gone back to her room._ He thought to himself. He put on a shirt and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where the Hyuga family members were gathering.

Sasuke greeted them with "Merry Christmas" and received numerous "Merry Christmas" in return. Soon everyone was in the kitchen and Sasuke saw Hinata had changed into a sweat suit. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Hinata." He said. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke" she replied. It was nine forty-seven when everybody started to eat breakfast. After breakfast the Hyuga younglings ran to the huge family room and demanded that presents be open. Gifts were exchanged and laughs were had. All in all it was a joyous occasion.

Sasuke went to his room when the present opening was done. He went to the dresser and pulled out a small rectangular box. "Who is that for" a voice said from the door." Sasuke was startled and quickly tired to hide the box. Then he saw that it was only his brother. "It's for Hinata." He said. Itachi walked in and held out his hand. Sasuke gave the box to his twin for him to examine. "What is it?" he asked. Sasuke reached into his shirt and pulled out his Yin-Yang medallion. Right now all that was there was the Yang symbol. Itachi smiled. "So you are giving her the Yin symbol?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. Sasuke nodded.

"Well I hope she likes it." Itachi said giving the box back to Sasuke. Suddenly they heard a loud squeal coming from downstairs. The two Uchiha looked at each other before running for the door and down the stairs. They made it to the foyer slightly out of breath. "What is it? What Happened?!" they asked in unison. The Strangest scene was in front of them. A man with brown hair and red triangular tattoos on his cheeks was holding Hinata in the air spinning around. Hinata saw Sasuke and Itachi and motioned for the man to put her down. She ran over to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "Kiba this is the one I was telling you about, Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiba smiled and walked over to them. "Wow, it's nice to finally meet the one who captured Hina-hime's heart" he said offering his hand. Sasuke smirked and shook hands with Kiba. Itachi coughed behind the group. "Oh yeah, this is my twin brother Itachi." Sasuke informed the brunette. Itachi walked over. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiba-san" Itachi said in a formal voice. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Kiba chuckled nervously. "No suffixes. It makes me feel weird." Itachi shrugged. "Eh, ok. Sasuke will you please inform Hiashi-sama that Karin and I will be out for the day but he can expect us back for dinner." Itachi asked as he walked back up the stairs. Sasuke nodded and made his way to the family room where the kids were playing with their new toys.

Hinata and Kiba followed him and watched the pure merriment of the younglings. "Sasuke what do you think of children?" Hinata asked suddenly wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Sasuke was surprised by the question and faltered for a moment. "Well, I think that they are the product of two people who love each other and that they bring more love into the world." He said. Kiba snickered. "Dude, you should relax more. You are to tense." Sasuke looked at him and then at Hinata. "Truthfully I think children are amazing. They are carefree and everything is joyous about them. Hinata smiled. "I'm going to go change. Can you two keep an eye on the children/" she asked as she made her way towards the stairs.

Kiba looked at Sasuke. "Treat her right, man." He said suddenly. Sasuke turned to look at Kiba. "I don't intend to hurt her or let go of her." He replied and Kiba could feel that Sasuke was the best person suited for Hinata. The day passed quickly for the two males. Between looking after the children and helping prepare for dinner Sasuke and Kiba were kept busier than bees. Around six thirty Sasuke was let off to go and change into better clothing. He showered and changed into his black shirt with a black coat and blue jeans with the Uchiha Symbol on the pant leg. Sasuke was just straitening out the back of his hair when Hinata walked in.

He looked at her and was speechless. She had been growing her hair out and now she let it flow down freely. There was light makeup on her face and she was wearing earrings studded with pearls. She was dressed in a red short sleeve shirt followed by a flowing red skirt that had sparkles on it. She blushed as Sasuke continued to stare at her. "Its almost time for dinner Sasuke." she told him. Sasuke nodded. "Hinata, come over here I have a present for you." He said walking over to his dresser and pulling out the box form before. Hinata walked to him and waited. Sasuke took out the Yin medallion and place it around Hinata's neck. Hinata smiled and looked at Sasuke. He smiled back at her and the two of them embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Hinata." Sasuke whispered to her when they released each other. Hinata blushed. "I know that you do Sasuke." The couple made their way downstairs together. They made their way to the dining room and sat down next to each other. Soon everybody was seated and the butlers brought out the dinner on carts. Hiashi blessed the food and everyone began eating. After dinner came the merriment of dance and talk. Hinata and Sasuke took this time to sneak off outside. The brisk air felt good to them on this starry night. "Hinata," Sasuke started. The pale eyed girl turned to him. "What is it Sasuke?" she asked as he continued to look at the stars.

"We will always be together, right?" he whispered. Hinata smiled and turned his face to her. "There is no one I would rather be with than you Sasuke." she assured him as she kissed him on the lips. Sasuke embraced Hinata and pulled her into a deeper kiss. The two lovers would never forget what had happened to them but they would live their life knowing that they had each other.

_**Happy Sunshine Asylum:**_

"Tobi is a good boy. Yes a very good boy, he is." Tobito muttered to himself. He heard the door to his room unlock and turned his head to see who it was. It opened to reveal a pale skinned man with long black hair. "Hello Tobito" he greeted. "Have you ever wanted to be in a movie?" he asked. "Tobi is a good boy. He would be good in a movie because he is a good boy." Tobito replied. The man walked into the cell. "Ok then Tobi. Come with me so we can find more good people to be in our movie." Tobito looked at the man. "Who is the good man helping Tobi?" he asked. The man chuckled softly. "Just call me Orochimaru." He said as he closed the door behind him.

END.

* * *

Thank you all for reading my story and I hope that you enjoyed it. Dont forget to leave a review about the story. Slso there is a poll on my profile page. check it out.


	15. Important News

Announcement

Due to the request of four authors I will be posting a sequel to this story as soon as I get a definite storyline. If anyone would like to supply me with their thoughts and ideas, then I would be more than grateful to give them credit for their help.


	16. Last Announcement

Last Announcement

Well here is my last Update for this story. This is for the readers who have this story on their alert list but not me as an author. The Sequel to this has been posted and is ready for you guys. I hope that you enjoy it as much as the original. On a side note I would like to tell everyone that I will be doing three other stories as well. The stories will be updated either bi-weekly or weekly and usually I'll update one story before updating another. Please read and review them all.

Stories that I am working on:

Our Forbidden Love

Blind Heiress Samurai

When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child

You Are My Friend


End file.
